Tout ce qui est stable est contestable
by ThePrivateJoker
Summary: "J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile d'être toi, Malfoy. J'en sais assez sur ton père. Mais si tu penses que c'est une excuse pour te frayer un chemin à travers la vie, tête baissée, te cachant dans ta propre lâcheté au détriment des autres, tu te trompes. t'es toujours responsable, et tu ne me fera jamais changer d'avis sur la question." Hermione et Draco ( 6e année )[TRADUC]
1. La déprime du samedi matin

Ceci est le premier chapitre de " _ **All things Questionable**_ " une histoire de " _MissEmmaPerry_ " Fanfiction absolument géniale qui comptabilise jusque-là 16 chapitres.

La citation _"Tout ce qui est stable est contestable"_ est de Albert Brie, j'ai pensé que ce serait une jolie façon de traduire le titre. (Oui je suis nulle pour traduire les titres !)

Enjoie !

* * *

La plupart des gens pensaient que pour être heureux, nous devions toujours rester honnêtes envers nous même. Se mentir (en se disant par exemple qu'on pouvait fumer aujourd'hui et en se promettant d'arrêter le lendemain) ne pouvait que causer la naissance d'un sentiment malsain.

Logiquement, bien entendu, rien ne pouvait démentir cette manière de penser, à part peut-être le fait que l'optimisme soit considéré comme une bonne chose. Mais bien que la frontière entre le fait de se mentir et celui de simplement croire que _tout ira bien_ soit aussi incertaine et instable que la poussière qui tourbillonne à travers les rayons du soleil, elle n'en existait pas moins... Hermione Granger avait, depuis le temps perdu sa capacité à clairement différencier entre ces deux valeurs ; La vie qu'elle menait était presque entièrement fondée sur les illusions dont elle se berçait, inconsciemment bien entendu. L'un de ces mensonges étant qu'elle pouvait tout accomplir grâce à sa bonne volonté, et c'était de l'optimisme ça, non ?

C'était un samedi matin ordinaire et le ciel au dessus de Poudlard était d'un bleu pastel absolument parfait, parsemé de nuages baignant dans la lumière orangée du soleil levant, si Hermione parvenait à entendre le son des pas de pieds martelant le sol et des voix braillardes à travers sa porte, celui-ci ne troubla pas son sommeil, car elle était déjà réveillée depuis une heure.

Elle était sortie de son sommeil aussi soudainement que si quelqu'un l'avait attrapée par les chevilles pour la tirer hors de son lit. Elle avait à présent l'habitude de se lever le plus tôt possible pour rentabiliser au maximum sa journée, ses yeux s'ouvrant pour interrompre un rêve, elle se levait et sortait de son lit aussi brusquement que si elle devait fuir un feu !

Mais avec le temps les choses avaient quelque peu changé, Désormais ce n'était plus réjouissant d'être debout de bonne heure. Elle ne se sentait pas nécessairement mal, mais dès que son esprit atteignait le niveau le plus bas de lucidité, elle commençait à dresser la liste de toutes les tâches qu'elle espérait accomplir durant la journée, paniquant simultanément à l'idée de ne jamais atteindre son objectif. Ce matin ne faisait pas exception, bien que nous étions samedi.

Seule dans sa chambre (un des avantages de posséder le badge de Préfet qu'elle avait soigneusement rangé dans le tiroir de sa commode) elle s'était réveillée et avait immédiatement commencé à s'habiller, se concentrant plus sur le dressage mental de la liste de ses devoirs que sur ses vêtements.

Il y avait un long parchemin sur l'utilisation correcte des détecteurs de Magie Noire à rendre à Rogue ce mardi, ainsi qu'une analyse complète et une réponse à la thèse d'un chapitre qu'elle n'avait même pas encore lu, chose qui semblait frapper contre le temple gauche de Hermione tel un voisin trop insistant. _Merlin, et je n'ai même pas encore pensé aux Runes !_ se souvint-elle en passant un pull-over olivâtre par dessus ses cheveux en bataille.

Elle se demanda, pour la énième fois pourquoi elle s'acharnait tant que ça à continuer cette matière infernale. Fût un temps où elle trouvait cela fascinant, mais l'étude des Runes, tout comme l'Histoire de la Magie, était devenue ennuyeuse et épuisante.

Elle passa rapidement une jambe dans un pantalon, sautillant pour garder son équilibre en levant la seconde. _Tellement de choses à faire_ pensa-t-elle, même sa voix intérieur semblait épuisée. Elle passa un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux qu'elle noua sous forme de chignon, tentant de respirer lentement, les bras en l'air, pour espérer calmer son anxiété grandissante.

 _Ce ne sera pas difficile_ ; elle s'en était convaincue quand elle s'assit pour prendre son petit déjeuner et parcourut des yeux son exemplaire du Daily Prophet, tout allait bien se passer.

Une fois terminé, elle parcourut sa chambre à grandes enjambées et descendit en sautillant l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune, celui-ci grouillait à présent avec l'activité habituelle du samedi matin.

Ron et Lavande Brown étaient en train de se peloter devant la cage d'escalier, ce qui donnait l'impression que Ron l'avait abordée à sa sortie du dortoir. Hermione faillit leur rentrer dedans, les ratant d'un cheveu. Elle dut également éviter une première année qui courait à travers la salle, un sac en tricot serré contre sa poitrine et la queue-de-cheval au sommet de sa tête bougeant au rythme de ses foulées.

Hermione soupira, exaspérée, mais le chemin vers le portrait était vide et il n'y eut que peu de monde sur celui de la Grande Salle.

A la table des Gryffondor Harry finissait un bol de porridge à moitié entamé, il ne releva les yeux que lorsqu'elle s'installa.

« 'Jour ! dit-il, attrapant son verre de jus d'orange et buvant goulûment.

« Bonjour !» répondit joyeusement Hermione.

Le toit au-dessus d'eux arborait des nuages s'éclairant progressivement, l'air de la salle était sec et froid, faisant ressortit l'odeur de douce propreté qu'elle appréciait tant. Aujourd'hui serait un beau jour si elle le permettait..

A partir de maintenant, elle s'efforcerait de le faire.

« On a faim à ce que je vois ? observa-t-elle.

_J'ai l'impression de m'être affamé pendant des jours ! Harry sourit, je ne sais pas, j'ai peut-être juste envie de reprendre des forces !

_Ah.. C'est vrai que tu es une si petite chose » le taquina-t-elle.

Il y eut un soudain bruit quand Ginny Weasley se laissa tomber sur le banc aux côtés de Harry, son front se posant directement sur l'épaule de son petit ami, elle laissa échapper un soupir qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie un cyclone.

« J'ai pas envie de me réveilleer ! Pourquoi me suis-je réveillé, Hermione ? elle tourna sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harry ( qui n'avait même pas cligné de l'œil ) pour regarder Hermione à travers des yeux fatigués.

_Parce que tu veux profiter de la vie au Maximum, répondit celle-ci avec légèreté, piochant une orange dans le bol doré qui brillait à sa gauche.

_Je hais le matin » fut tout ce qu'elle reçut comme réponse de la part de Ginny, qui ferma prestement ses yeux et les garda clos jusqu'à ce que Ron et Lavande s'assirent à la droite de Hermione, s'entourant mutuellement de leurs bras.

« Tu me verses un peu de jus d'orange, Won-Won ? roucoula Lavande, se frottant contre la nuque de Ron qui tentait de se dépêtrer afin d'attraper le récipient.

_Tout ce que tu veux mon amour » répondit-il avec sérieux.

Ginny releva sa tête et croisa le regard d'Hermione, son visage vide de toute expression « Je crois que j'aperçois Luna » dit-elle, et avec un bisou d'au revoir sur la joue de Harry (si fort qu'il pencha sa tête légèrement vers le côté avec des yeux écarquillés) elle s'en alla, ses vêtements volant derrière elle. Hermione l'entendit clairement murmurer « des tarés, ces deux là !»

Elle lança un regard à Lavande, qui semblait regretter le départ de Ginny.

«J'aurai aimé qu'elle reste, dit-elle tristement, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes sœurs à présent, tu vois. Il faudrait qu'on apprenne à mieux nous connaître, hein Ronald ?

_Euh... Bah, si elle veut, je veux dire... Tu peux toujours lui demander, il bafouilla pendant un moment puis ricana, agitant maladroitement sa main. Puis son regard se posa sur Harry et il arbora une expression décontractée, tu veux qu'on aille voler un peu ?

_J'attendais que tu le demande ! dit Harry, daignant enfin relever la tête de son bol. Ok ! Et Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire, Hermione ? Tu veux nous accompagner au terrain ?

_J'aurai adoré, mais j'ai plein de trucs à faire, dit-elle tristement, Je serais contrainte de rester dans la bibliothèque jusqu'à mardi.

_Tu peux étudier au terrain ! répondit-il avec un geste désinvolte de la main, viens avec nous !

_Comment peux tu rester dans cette grotte poussiéreuse alors qu'il fait si beau ? demanda Ron, incrédule, Hermione tu as _besoin_ du soleil. tu ne t'expose aux rayons qu'à travers le verre pendant les cours d'Herbologie, et les verres des serres sont dangereuses pour la santé, je dis ça en tant qu'ami ! »

Il plaqua une main sur son torse pour témoigner de sa bonne foi, un signe de moquerie évident sur ses lèvres. Lavande, ennuyée d'être mise à part, s'incrusta dans la conversation :

_N'importe quoi ! Imbécile..

_Bien que ton intérêt me touche, Ron, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de tout ce qui peut me distraire, dit Hermione, à vrai dire... Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller _maintenant_ car j'ai _beaucoup_ de choses à faire.

_T'as rien mangé ! s'exclama Harry, mais Hermione se leva pour partir, flanquant son sac sur son épaule et souriant faiblement. Il avait raison, elle n'était même pas restée jusqu'à l'arrivée du courrier.

_Oui, mais contrairement à vous deux, son regard sévère passa de Ron à Harry, je préfère travailler autrement qu'à la dernière minute. »

Elle enjamba le banc, traversant le Hall puis la grande porte en chêne. Elle ne fit que trois pas avant d'entrer en collision avec un solide obstacle; ou plutôt, ce même obstacle la bouscula, l'envoyant valser contre le mur fait de pierre. Une douleur aiguë traversa sa colonne vertébrale.

« _Ugh, Bordel ! »_ gronda une voix haineuse. Hermione releva ses propre yeux pour croiser ceux, gris, de Draco Malfoy, son habituel froncement de sourcils faisant danser le gris argenté de ses yeux comme de l'alliage en fusion, de quoi _illuminer_ ma journée ! »

_C'est pas comme si je l'avais fait exprès, dit Hermione, ses joues s'empourprant presque immédiatement, en plus c'est toi qui m'est rentré dedans comme un abruti ! »

Makfoy ricana « Peut-être que tu devrais juste faire attention là où tu fous les pieds, Sang-De-Bourbe, dit-il, crachant le dernier mot comme du venin, Comme ça tu arrêtera de gâcher la matinée de gens importants !

Il frotta la manche de sa chemise bleu cobalt avec une expression de dégoût, comme si il était en train de se débarrasser de traces de vomi desséché.

_T'es qu'un idiot » répondit Hermione, riant mine de rien, elle le bouscula avec plus de bravoure qu'elle ne pensait posséder. Il y avait quelque chose chez _Malfoy_ qui la faisait bouillonner, faisant disparaître son habituelle timidité ou inquiétude envers les personnes qui l'intimidaient.

Peut-être qu' _intimider_ n'était pas le bon mot; Malfoy dégageait une impression de constant antagonisme gravée sur chaque trait de son visage. Chacune de ses expressions ne servait en apparence qu'à froisser les personnes plus décentes. Dès le premier jour où elle l'avait vu son apparence ne lui avait dit rien qui vaille; l'aura de supériorité absolue qui l'entourait comme de la vapeur semblait émaner de lui et était devenue palpable à toutes les personnes avec plus de deux sous de jugeote l'entourant, comme la dense humidité d'un marécage Floridien. Non pas que Hermione ait déjà été en Floride, mais chaque minute passée avec Malfoy lui donnait l'impression d'être un entraînement pour apprendre à s'adapter dans un marrais ou tout autre endroit aussi épouvantable. Et cette impression ne faisait qu'empirer plus elle le croisait, montant en flèche depuis ce moment pendant leur deuxième année. Lorsque lui et ses coéquipiers Serpentards au Quidditch avaient décidé de s'en prendre à Harry, crachant sur Hermione autant qu'il le faisait maintenant quand elle avait essayé de défendre son meilleur ami, ce fut la première fois où il l'avait appelée Sang-de-Bourbe. La première fois où _Quiconque_ l'avait appelée Sand-de-Bourbe.

Elle n'oublierait jamais cet air de profonde antipathie ancré dans ses yeux non plus, comme si la regarder lui coûtait tout ce qui lui importait. Il lui lançait ce regard chaque fois que leurs yeux s'étaient croisés.

Pourtant elle avait toujours envie de s'éloigner de lui et d'oublier le passé, jusqu'à ce qu'il fonce derrière elle, plaquant ses mains froides sur ses poignets et la tournant pour qu'ils soient face à face.

« Tu me dois des excuses, Granger, dit-il calmement, les yeux sombres. Le visage de Hermione ne laissa paraître que le défi et l'indignation, les deux seules expression qu' _elle_ ne _lui_ avait jamais destinées. Ça fait deux fois que tu me touche, continua-t-il, une fois par accident et une autre faite exprès. Ça fait deux erreurs, ce qui constitue une assez bonne excuse pour que je te jette des sorts jusqu'à ce qu'on soit quittes. »

Hermione se dégagea violemment et fit un grand pas en avant, le forçant à reculer un peu. Malfoy essaya de rester digne, et Hermione était à présent assez en colère pour oublier de lui rappeler qu'il venait de la toucher lui même.

« Espèce de connard présomptueux, siffla-t-elle, nous savons tous les deux que je t'aurai déjà réduit à l'agonie sur le sol avant même que tu ne sorte ta baguette de ta poche. Alors ne me fais pas perdre mon temps avec tes menaces stupides, _Malfoy._ Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi, et ce depuis notre troisième année.

Elle arqua un sourcil en sa direction, A moins que tu n'ai déjà oublié que je n'ai même pas besoin d'une baguette magique pour te clouer le bec ? »

Il recula encore plus, détestant sa proximité à elle. Il pouvait presque sentir sa colère irradier d'elle, se mélangeant à l'odeur putride de son sang pollué.

« Ne te méprends pas, je ne t'ai laissé garder cette main que parce que je ne frappe jamais les femmes, dit-il, la toisant des pieds à la tête. Même si le terme _femme_ n'est peut-être pas le plus approprié pour te désigner..

Hermione se contenta de glousser, trouvant un certain amusement dans son comportement puérile.

_C'est ça ouais » fut tout ce qu'elle répondit, et et elle le planta là, mettant un point d'honneur à paraître le moins ennuyée possible par la présence de Malfoy, bien qu'elle se doutait qu'il allait la suivre du regard.

* * *

 **Ndlr:**

And Voilà !

Je ne sais pas vraiment quand je pourrais traduire le prochain chapitre, mais je ferais de mon mieux !


	2. Réfléchis, Réfléchis, Réfléchis !

Hermione Granger était, en théorie, une personne parfaitement cohérente ; Il n'y avait pas une chose qu'elle aimait et désirait plus que le sentiment de routine, savoir que les choses se passaient comme prévu.

Peut-être était ce ce qu'il y avait de si séduisant dans la bibliothèque: elle ne changeait jamais, à part peut-être pour l'éclairage, et quand bien même, il n'y avait aucun moment de la journée qui n'ajoutait pas du charme à cet endroit. Qu'elle lise seule, éclairée par une bougie ou assistée par les rayons du soleil qui pénétraient à travers les immenses fenêtres à carreaux tapissant les murs importait peu pour Hermione. Cette vielle grotte poussiéreuse était toujours belle et accueillante. Et du plus loin qu'elle ne s'en souvienne, jamais rien de mal n'était arrivé entre ses murs. C'était un endroit sûr, tout simplement, chargé de ce que Hermione chérissait le plus au monde : Le savoir.

elle passa tout son samedi matin à la bibliothèque, ne sortant que pour prendre son déjeuner à la grande salle. Elle finit ses devoirs pour les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, d'Arithmancie et de Runes. Elle eut même le temps de survoler ses traductions pour cette dernière matière et de faire des recherches sur la meilleure façon de préparer la Goutte du Mort-Vivant, qu'elle pensait étudier chez Slughorn pendant la prochaine séance ou celle d'après. Elle fit tout cela sans même que la première goutte de sueur ne perle sur son front.

Quand il fut enfin question pour elle de quitter l'enceinte de la bibliothèque, l'anxiété qui avait causé son réveil s'était presque dissipée, sans pour autant disparaître complètement; Hermione avait constaté que ces derniers jours, elle ne jouissait pas d'un seul moment libre dépourvu de toute pensée embêtante au sujet de son inévitable échec. Mais à présent il était facile de cacher ce sentiment sous son air décontracté et de garder ses esprits, ces même esprits qui ne lui avaient jamais faussé compagnie tout au long de sa vie.

Elle posa son sac sur une épaule et porta ses livres dans ses bras, soulagée de pouvoir en laisser plusieurs derrière elle, maintenant qu'elle avait réellement progressé. Elle quitta l'endroit avec un léger pincement de cœur (causé par son habitude à ne jamais s'arrêter de travailler), et avança à travers les vastes couloirs. Elle croisa deux ou trois élèves ça et là, mais le chemin de la bibliothèque était toujours peu fréquenté, surtout le samedi. Elle rencontra de plus en plus de gens au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait du couloir principal.

Elle essaya de savourer le fait d'être à Poudlard en marchant, mais elle se rendit compte que c'était plus difficile qu'avant ; tellement de choses avaient changé.

Il y avait longtemps, songea-t-elle, que Poudlard n'avais pas donné l'impression d'être comme avant. Elle gardait toujours cette aura de confort et de grandeur, deux qualités que Hermione serait surprise de voir ses murs perdre. C'était toujours un endroit sûr, aussi, d'une certaine façon. Mais plus le temps passait puis Hermione en venait à douter que cette sécurité ne soit qu'illusion. Depuis qu'elle avait fait un pas sous le large plafond à l'entrée, elle avait toujours été amenée à penser que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr de la terre pour elle, pour tout le monde. Et pourtant le mal avait toujours trouvé une façon d'y pénétrer chaque année... Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, une réalisation soudaine s'empara d'elle comme du cobalt attiré par un aimant.

Peut-être que Poudlard n'avait jamais été un endroit sécurisé, peut-être était-ce vraiment une désillusion.

Hermione avait été une enfant quand elle reçut sa lettre pour Poudlard. Une des similarités qu'elle partageait avec Harry par rapport à leurs enfances (peut-être la seule qu'ils partageaient) était qu'elle ne savait absolument pas qui elle était, _ce_ qu'elle était. Elle avait toujours eu une soif de savoir. Alors, en grandissant, son esprit vif mais puéril avait assimilé les compétences qu'elle avait appris grâce à sa bonne volonté constante. Même ses parents avaient remarqué son étrangeté, et avaient présumé la même chose qu'elle, même s'ils n'avaient jamais évoqué le sujet jusqu'à l'arrivé de sa lettre. Ils avaient juste souri en découvrant les mots inscrits sur le parchemin, comme si ils se doutaient qu'une enfant comme Hermione ne pouvait pas appartenir à un monde aussi simple que le leur.

Elle était allée à Poudlard, avec une grande excitation, s'attendant à la réussite, à l'émerveillement et au bonheur. Elle avait plus qu'envie d'adopter cette école comme un endroit auquel elle appartenait, complètement, l'endroit où elle était destinée à aller, depuis qu'il fut évident que le monde des moldus ne constituait qu'une partie de son histoire. Elle avait l'impression que tout ce qu'elle trouverait étrange, tout ce qui aurait pu hérisser ses poils ou lui aurait fait peur, tout ce qui l'aurait agacée à Poudlard aurait été une attaque contre qui elle était, et ce qu'elle était destinée à devenir. Alors elle passa outre le fait qu'un mage noir avait passé une année scolaire entière derrière la tête d'un enseignant (Un enseignant qu'elle avait apprécié d'une certaine façon. Le professeur Quirell, avec son caractère anxieux et son bafouillement constant avait attiré sa sympathie pour lui) et outre celui que peut-être des choses encore plus sombres se tapissaient entre les murs de l'école. Son esprit, aussi jeune soit-il, était incapable d'admettre une apparition étrange ou une découverte terrifiante en tant qu'anormales.

Hermione était moins jeune à présent; beaucoup d'événements se passaient, plusieurs d'entre eux semblaient avoir été causés par la fusion de toutes les petites étincelles qui s'étaient agglutinées avec le temps. Le premier retour de Voldemort, l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets, _Pettigrew_ qui s'était longtemps caché sous son nez, de retour auprès de son maître l'année suivant sa découverte et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en arrive ici. De retour à Poudlard, un retour à une sécurité qui n'était en fait qu'illusion. Elle pouvait même aller jusqu'à dire que Poudlard était l'endroit où elle avait évité in extremis catastrophe après catastrophe, avec Ron et Harry, le tout purement par chance.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment prétendre avoir expérimenté toute la terreur. Seul Harry pouvait le dire, seul lui pouvait prétendre avoir évité la mort un nombre inimaginable de fois. mais elle pourrait dire qu'elle l'avait _senti_ à ses côtés, non pas que quiconque comprendrait si elle essayait d'expliquer son ressenti.

Hermione aperçut Harry, son bras autour des épaule de Ginny qui prenait des notes sur un parchemin depuis son livre de potions de cinquième année. Elle sentit un sourire satisfait se former sur ses lèvres, contente de le voir si heureux avec Ginny. _Je ne changerai ça pour rien au monde,_ pensa-t-elle, et son cœur s'enflamma quand elle constata à quel point cette pensée était sincère. Avec tous ces dangers et ces pièges qui les entouraient, Poudlard était sa maison car elle ne s'était jamais sentie si heureuse et acceptée, à part auprès de ses parents. Harry l'avait toujours acceptée, et ce depuis le premier jour. C'était sympa de le voir détendu pour une fois, et elle se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec le fait que le retour de Voldemort ait été reconnu par la communauté sorcière. Il était enfin débarrassé des froncements de sourcils et de la peur mélangée de haine qu'il recevait avant cela.

Elle s'assit en face de Harry comme à son habitude, souriant sincèrement.

«T'es de bonne humeur, remarqua Ginny, levant son regard pour discerner Hermione à travers ses cils, j'imagine que tu viens juste de finir la lecture d'un texte hautement informatif.

_En effet Ginny, merci de ton attention, elle sourit malicieusement et regarda Harry, j'ai à présent mémorisé la recette de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant.

_Content pour toi, Hermione. répondit-il, souriant aisément.

_Tu sais très bien que c'est ce que nous demandera Slughorn pendant la prochaine séance, lui rappela Hermione. »

Une expression amusée s'afficha sur le visage de Harry. « Je sais pour quoi tu me dis ça Hermione, et je peux te le dire tout de suite : le Prince a une longueur d'avance sur toi.

_Impossible, répondit-elle, et avec un ton légèrement inquiet elle continua, J'espère que tu as au moins réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit. Ça ne présage rien de bon ce truc. Si ce sont tes notes qui te préoccupent je peux toujours aider, mais...

_C'est pas si grave que ça Hermione, dit Ginny, et pour une fois Hermione aurait préféré qu'elle se taise, J'ai regardé ce livre de plus près plusieurs fois et il n'y a rien de bien étrange là-dedans, à part les instructions différentes. Le pire qui risque d'arriver c'est qu'Harry fasse sauter son chaudron, et je pense que Neville a un train d'avance sur lui dans ce domaine là »

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle attrapa un des sandwichs au jambon posés sur l'une des assiettes dorées (Se demandant si un des Elfes de maison l'avait fait et les remerciant mentalement) et mordit dedans avec une expression de frustration. On l'avait envoyé balader, et elle ne pouvait rien dire de plus sans se répéter, alors elle préféra parcourir la salle du regard.

Elle lança un coup d'œil à la table des Serdaigles où Cho Chang était assise, le menton posé sur sa main et regardait d'un air abattu la table des professeurs, là où seule le professeur Vector admirait sa fourchette entre deux regards en direction des élèves pour être sûre qu'ils ne se jetaient pas de sorts. Les yeux de Hermione se posèrent sur la table des Serpentard et balayèrent les bancs inconsciemment, cherchant la mascotte humaine de la maison.

Vincent Crabbe et Pansy Parkinson étaient assis à chaque côté de Draco Malfoy, qui regardait au loin avec un air de profond ennui sur le visage. Hermione se souvint de la façon dont il l'avait poussé plus tôt et sentit son indignation revenir encore une fois.

Elle se rappela du jour où il l'avait appelée Sang-de-Bourbe pour la première fois, pour tout de suite après se moquer de Ron quand celui-ci s'était jeté un sort par erreur.

Evidemment, on s'était moqué d'elle à l'école primaire moldue où elle était allée, mais à cette époque ça avait été typiquement frivole, comme dans les livres qu'elle lisait. Des enfants s'en prenant à d'autres enfants moins "cool". Personne n'avait jamais utilisé ce terme pour décrire Hermione Granger, les gens se moquaient surtout d'elle pour ses cheveux bouclés en bataille et ses grandes dents de devant. A présent elle remerciait mentalement Malfoy, d'une façon ironique; sans son stupide sort jeté lors de leur cinquième année, elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage de réduire ses dents à une taille plus appropriée.

En revanche, elle n'avait pas à lui remercier dans le rôle important qu'il avait joué à lui apprendre la discrimination. Elle ne savait pas _vraiment_ ce qu'on ressentait quand on était haï pour une chose à laquelle on ne pouvait rien avant cela. Chaque fois que Malfoy la regardait, elle pouvait presque lire ses pensées à travers ses yeux. Ils semblaient dire, _Je sais que je suis meilleur que toi, je sais que tu vaux moins que moi._

A ce moment, le professeur McGonagall pénétra à travers les portes entre les tables des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles. Malfoy releva les yeux vers Hermione, surprenant son regard. Il plissa immédiatement les yeux, se remémorant leur rencontre de ce matin.

Elle l'avait regardé avec une expression de pure haine, et il mit un point d'honneur à lui véhiculer exactement le même sentiment.

 _Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger,_ pensa-t-il méchamment. Depuis sa rencontre avec Hermione, son visage était la première image qu'il voyait dès qu'on évoquait les Nés-Moldus. Pour lui elle était leur emblème, étincelante de rouge et d'or, le parfait exemple d'une classe sociale incapable de garder leur place.

Ses yeux l'évaluèrent alors qu'elle détournait rapidement son regard. Il se fichait de ce dont elle et McGonagall étaient en train de parler lorsque le professeur s'arrêta à sa table pour lui adresser la parole. Il ne fit que remarquer pour la centième fois à quel point son apparence était abominable. Granger était juste la _définition_ du mot "coincée". Dès qu'il la regardait son image lui évoquait des vieux livres poussiéreux se fermant brusquement et bruyamment, et des emportements entêtés. Tout ce qui était hautain et coincé. _Ignorant_ , même, dans la façon où elle semblait ignorer son intériorité, assimilant tout ce qui faisait poudlard jusqu'à l'assécher avec son esprit trop ordinaire pour apprécier la valeur du pouvoir.

Malfoy détestait l'apparence de ses yeux, et ç'aurait été le cas même si elle n'avait pas été l'assistante personnelle de Potter. Chaque fois où il entrait en contact avec eux il constatait la défiance qu'ils lui montraient. Et parce que cela le déconcertait, il détestait ça.

Pendant ce temps, alors qu'il détachait finalement ses yeux d'elle et commençait à manger son sandwich avec une frustration toute nouvelle; Hermione l'avait déjà oublié et consacrait à présent toute son attention sur McGonagall.

« Bonsoir, Miss Granger, j'espère que vous allez bien, dit McGonagall avec son ton vif habituel, ce n'est que votre troisième samedi ce trimestre et je me doute que vous avez mieux à faire, mais le climat tourne comme vous pouvez le constater, elle indiqua le plafond enchanté au-dessus d'eux et, en effet, le ciel affichait paresseusement quelques nuages bouffis et gris, trois Préfets ont pour mission de surveiller les plus jeunes élèves ici même jusqu'à ce que le temps s'éclaircisse, puis-je vous demander d'en faire partie ?

_Très bien, professeur, répondit Hermione immédiatement, pensant mélancoliquement à la bibliothèque, ça ne me dérange pas.

_Je n'en attendait pas moins » McGonagall hocha la tête et s'éloigna, ses bruits de pas sonnant à travers la Grande Salle

Hermione s'attendait à ce que le professeur McGonagall s'en aille, mais à la place de ça elle la vit tourner brusquement à gauche vers la table des Serpentards. Hermione soupira involontairement quand McGonagall s'arrêta au niveau de Malfoy, avec une expression beaucoup plus sévère, comme pour éloigner toute remarque sarcastique ou protestation de sa part.

Harry suivit le regard d'Hermione et ricana « J'imagine que ça te dérange beaucoup plus à présent.

Hermione rougit de colère quand Malfoy envoya un regard soudain en sa direction, ses narines retroussées en une expression de démission mêlée de dégoût.

_C'est le cas ouais, marmonna Hermione

_Non, en fait c'est une bonne nouvelle, une _très bonne nouvelle_ à vrai dire, dit Harry énergiquement, se penchant en avant pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Hermione, comme si l'on était en train de les espionner, Hermione, tu peux le surveiller, pour voir si il a un comportement _suspect._

_Harry, on va surveiller des gosses, répondit-elle lentement, ça lui donne peu d'opportunités pour "faire le mal", non ?

_Tu peux toujours trouver des signes qui le trompent, tout ce que tu peux trouver, vraiment, des comportements ou des regards étranges, n'importe quoi.

_Très bien alors, dit Hermione, résignée, Je serai sur mes gardes Harry. Si il avait juste _l'air_ haineux ou malicieux je te le ferai savoir, c'est sûr que ce serait un étrange comportement pour Malfoy. »

Ginny ricana et Harry lui lança un bref regard agacé.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Hermione !

Elle soupira profondément.

_Ouais, Harry. Malheureusement je sais très bien ce que tu veux dire. »

Hermione regarda Malfoy une nouvelle fois, et ne fut pas surprise de le voir la dévisager avec haine. Elle repensa avec envie à la bibliothèque.

* * *

 **Ndlr:**

Et voilà o/

Le troisième chapitre arrive bientôt.


	3. Distractions douloureuses

**_Pheeeew ~ Enfiiin ! Désolée pour le retard, mais pour ma défense ce chapitre est super long ;-;_**

* * *

Chacune des émotions et des pensées misérables de Draco Malfoy, qui virevoltaient autour de sa poitrine quelques instants plus tôt étaient à présent monopolisés par McGonagall et la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger. Son dédain suivit le professeur alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, marchant de ces pas bruyants qui commençaient à sérieusement taper sur les nerfs de Draco. Il se doutait que Granger allait détester cette tâche qui leur était confiée tout autant que lui, mais ça ne faisait que l'énerver plus. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le détester. Granger était la tache qui souillait _sa_ journée, qui était déjà assez mauvaise comme ça, et il se demanda avec colère où elle trouvait l'audace de le considérer _lui_ comme le problème.

Soudain, il sentit un bras se glisser autour de ses épaules, fin, froid et inconfortable.

Pansy passa le bout de ses doigts à travers les cheveux de Draco et soupira « Oh, Draco, je suis désolée pour toi, une après-midi entière avec Granger-la-Galeuse » Elle essaya de le serrer contre elle et Draco se dégagea aussi rapidement que possible, s'éloignant de plus d'un pied de distance et fusillant Crabbe du regard pour qu'il se pousse un peu.

Pansy sembla blessée, ses sourcils se fronçant au-dessus des yeux qu'elle détourna alors qu'elle s'éloigna promptement de lui, mais il s'en fichait. Il neparvenait pas à se remémorer quand il avait _encouragé_ l'affection que lui portait Pansy, mais il se souvint l'avoir toléré à un certain moment. Il ne l'avait pas laissé le toucher depuis des semaines, mais elle ne semblait pas saisir l'insinuation. Bien sûr, Draco n'avait jamais mit fin à quoi que ce soit entre eux, ce qui semblait parfaitement logique étant donné qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu.

Pansy ne fût pas vexée longtemps; son visage s'illumina quelques secondes après et elle recommença à parler, gardant la voix la plus optimiste possible. Il eut même droit à son habituel ton mesquin et à son air suffisant lorsqu'elle aborda le sujet de Granger.

« J'suis pas vraiment surprise qu'elle soit préfète, étant donné que Dumbledore est si fasciné par... leur espèce, elle retroussa ses narines pour illustrer son dégoût, Mais tout de même, faire d' _elle_ le responsable de quoi que ce soit ! Elle n'est pas comme toi, Draco. Elle ne le mérite pas vraiment.

Malfoy ricana amèrement.

_Comme si ça avait de l'importance, avec le cœur tendre de Dumbledore envers sa cause » Ses yeux se posèrent sur Granger encore une fois, et une soudaine suspicion inonda ses sens. Il la regarda dire quelque chose à Potter, un air de consentement bénin affiché sur son visage. Potter lança un regard furtif par dessus son épaule, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende. Malfoy n'aima pas du tout ça.

Ron ne se montra pour le déjeuner que plus tard, il mangea plus qu'il ne parla, bien entendu. Il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de choses à dire, mais quand il prit la parole à la toute fin, il sembla accorder beaucoup d'importance à dire la chose la plus brutale et hostile possible.

« Purée, Hermione, s'exclama-t-il, de la moutarde gouttant sur son menton, Pourquoi t'as l'air si... Anémique ?

L'expression de Hermione s'assombrit à elle rencontra brièvement les yeux de Ginny, semblant dire : _Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je vous évite._

_C'est moi qui te l'dit, rester à l'intérieur tedonne un air morne, il agita la moitié d'un sandwich au concombre en sa direction, t'as l'air patraque, vraiment ! Tu devrais sortir avec nous, on comptait rendre visite à Hagrid.

_Vous irez sans moi alors, dit Hermione, sentant son impression d'effroi revenir, elle avait souvent été forcée de coopérer avec Draco Malfoy, mais elle n'avait jamais eu à le faire sans amis. Même pendant l'année dernière, Ron était Préfet, alors il attirait toutes les piques de Malfoy. Les mots "Traître-de-Sang" semblait toujours importer plus pour Malfoy que "Sang-de-Bourbe", Hermione soupira, et avant que tu ne commences à protester, il faut que tu sâches que je n'ai pas le choix.

_Mcgonagall lui a donné du travail, en tant que Préfète, expliqua Harry, remarquant le regard confus sur les yeux de Ron, elle devra surveiller des gosses avec Malfoy.

Ron rit, C'est génial ! dit-il, et remarquant le regard d'Hermione il ajouta : désolé, mais t'aurais juste dû laisser tomber, comme moi.

_C'est ridicule, Ronald, répondit Hermione, je ne vais pas abandonner mon badge parce que la companie de Draco Malfoy est difficilement appréciable, je peux le supporter.

_De plus, elle pourra en profiter pour le surveiller, dit Harry, ça va aller pour elle, t'inquiètes, Hermione est parfaitement capable de s'occuper d'elle même, il balança la dernière phrase avec beaucoup de confiance, souriant en direction d'Hermione. »

Ron eût soudainement l'air inquiet, il se pencha vers Hermione, baissant le volume de sa voix.

«Peut-être que ce serait mieux si je reste, l'idée que tu sois seule avec lui ne me plaît pas.

_On ne sera pas seuls, Ron, Hermione soupira, on sera dans une salle pleine d'enfants, et il y aura un troisième Préfet. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais ce sera toujours mieux que Malfoy.

_Ouais, ben... De toute façon je pense que tu devrais écouter Harry, rester à une distance de sécurité de lui, ça ne sert à rien de le provoquer.

Hermione rit : joli conseil, venant de toi, combien de fois a dû Harry t'empêcher de te faire botter les fesses ?

_Je ne _perdrais_ pas contre Malfoy, s'exclama Ron, indigné.

_Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, répondit Hermione, se retenant de sourire, je veux juste dire que ce n'est pas moi qui a commencé les embrouilles qu'on a eues avec lui, jusque-là.

_Ouais mais bon, dit Ron sombrement, garde tes distances.

_Tu n'as même pas besoin de me dire ça, Ron, répondit Hermione d'un ton tout aussi maussade, je le ferai.

* * *

Hermione était sincère; elle n'avait absolument aucune intention d'intéragir avec Malfoy. Elle s'était éloignée autant que possible de lui, s'asseyant à la table des Pouffsouffle, supervisant une bande de deuxième année jouant à une partie particulièrement bruyante de bavboules. Elle leur aurait bien demandé de se taire, mais elle n'en avait pas le coeur. Se trouver, lors d'un samedi, réunis dans la Grande Salle en dehors d'un repas n'était pas spécialement réjouissant et même ennuyeux. Les élèves plus agés avaient le droit de sortir, on leur faisait confiance pour faire attention à la méteo tout seuls, ils pourraient même tout simplement se balader à l'intérieur de chateau, tant qu'ils ne tombaient pas sur Rusard, qui n'appréciait pas que qui que ce soit soit libre de se déplacer. Elle se décida à lire un peu, et sortit de son sac une copie d'un livre moldu qu'elle avait ramené de chez elle appelé Jane Eyre. Lire simplement pour le plaisir était très différent des études, car Hermione trouva cela facile de partager son attention entre les lignes qu'avait écrit Bronte et les enfants qu'elle était censée surveiller. Ils pouvaient s'amuser un peu, tant qu'ils ne chahutaient pas trop.

Padma Patil se révela être le troisième Préfet choisi pour surveiller les élèves les plus jeunes. Elle et Hermione s'entendaient suffisamment bien, mais aucune des deux n'avait spécialement envie de parler avec l'autre. Elle se ressemblaient dans le fait qu'elle préféraient toutes les deux rester seules, ainsi Padma s'assit seule à la table des Serdaigles, ses yeux balayant la salle avec un air de concentration. Padma prenait son travail de Préfète encore plus au sérieux que Hermione, aussi la Gryffondor ne fût pas surprise de la voir regarder avec suspicion chaque qu'élève qui ne faisait qu'approcher la porte.

Hermione était à l'aise, en quelques sortes. Elle aurait préféré être avec Hagrid et ses deux meilleurs amis, se rendant soudainement compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Mais elle lisait, et on la laissait tranquille, c'était assez pour qu'elle se sente bien.

Malfoy était assis, boudeur, sur une des marches menant à la table des professeurs, fixant le vide, incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit pour occuper le temps. Finalement il se résigna à observer son entourage, se rappelant encore et encore à quel point il aurait préféré être seul. Il avait besoin d'être seul, il avait besoin de refléchir. Et il avait l'impression que la présence d'une seule personne à côté de lui suffirait pour l'empêcher de penser à tout ce qui avait beson de son attention.

Il se pencha en avant, ses coudes posés sur ses genous et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Au moins le professeur n'avait pas proposé à Pansy de surveiller avec lui. Il remerçia le hasard pour ça, le même hasard qui l'avait fait attérir avec cette Serdaigle amoureuse de livres et la baby-sitter personelle de Potter.

Draco commença à penser à sa mère. D'une certaine façon, Pansy rappellait Narcissa à Draco. Il avait constaté leur similitudes récemment, peu après l'avoir revue pour la première fois depuis la fin de leurs études, quand elle l'avait accompagné durant le traget dans le Poudlard Express. Pansy ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Narcissa, elle avait des cheveux et des yeux de couleur sombre et une bouche s'étalant sur toute la surface de son visage, alors que Narcissa avait une beauté plus glaciale, avec ses cheveux d'un blond très clair et ses yeux bleus froids. Mais Pansy avait une certaine expression du visage qui rappelait sérieusement la mère de Draco. Cette façon qu'elle avait de pincer ses lèvres et de retrousser ses narines en direction des gens qu'elle considérait répugnants. Et il y avait aussi cette manière qu'elle avait de toujours essayer de le séduire, avec cet cet enthousiasme condescendant qu'elle n'essayait même pas de cacher, comme si elle pouvait se vanter d'être la seule à réellement le connaître.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils en regardant ses mains; Pansy ne le connaissait pas, pas du tout. Ils avait parlé un peu de son FUTURE (il semblait penser à ce mot en majuscule, tant il y pensait) avec Blaise et il les avait laissé deviner, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait jamais donné à Pansy. à qui que ce soit, vraiment. Il laisser tout le temps les gens deviner ce qu'ils pouvaient à son propos, même quand ses amis était convaincus qu'il était l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, ils les avait laissé deviner, et n'avait rien fait pour les contredire. Être craint lui donnait une impression de supériorité à cet âge.

Il n'avait pas revu Narcissa depuis qu'elle lui avait fait un signe de la main lorsqu'elle était derrière la plateforme 9 ¾, et avant cela il n'avait été seul avaec sa mère que peu de temps, juste après l'échec de Lucius. Il s'en souvint maintenant, et le souvenir sembla engourdir ses sens, donnant à sa salive un goût amer.

Sa mère, ses cheveux tombant sur ses épaules, encadrant son visage.. Ses yeux respirant la terreur, elle avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de son fils et avait chuchoté : « Ils arrivent, Draco, ils viennent pour toi.

_Qu'est ce que le Ministère me veut ? Ils pensent que je n'ai rien à voir avec mon père. Ils ne peuvent pas me blâmer pour ses crimes, dit Malfoy, et il sentit la surprise serrer sa gorge lorsqu'elle plaça ses mains sur ses joues, le suppliant des yeux, son désespoir semblait abandonner le de ses doigts pour la peau de Draco.

_Non, Draco. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres viendra, il viendra si tu ne vas pas à lui, elle s'était levée, regardant son fils de haut, elle semblait presque s'excuser, Bellatrix veut te conduire à lui.

Il avait protesté, il avait piqué une crise, sa peur le faisant paraître encore plus jeune, mais Narcissa l'avait simplement serré dans ses bras et lui avait chochuté de lui faire confiance. Il avait fermé ses yeux, incapable de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait ça. Peut-être le jour où il avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard, mais il fût incapable de se souvenir si il avait juste inventé ça.

« Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, Draco, mais je t'aime, avait-elle murmuré, Il faudra que tu me fasses confiance. Que tu fasses confiance à ta tante, et surtout, il te faudra te souvenir de qui tu es. Tu ne peux plus oublier ça, mon cœur, c'est trop tard pour que nous l'oubliions.

Depuis cette scène Draco n'avait vu sa mère que deux fois, durant la "cérémonie" chez Barjow et Beurk et quand elle lui avait dit au revoir à King's Cross.

Draco releva ses yeux et son regard tomba sur Padma Patil, la regardant distraitement surveiller les enfants,sans vraiment la voir.

Narcissa était sans doute la seule personne que Draco pouvait prétendre aimer. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre affectueux, mais il pouvait sentir son amour, que ce soit à cause de sa façon de le regarder quand il essayait un nouvelle uniforme ou ses tentatives (plutôt faibles, mais néanmoins existantes) de le protéger de Lucius. Elle était fière de lui, et voulait le garder près d'elle; ses deux choses était plutôt évidentes. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'avait aimée comme il aurait dû. C'était un concept assez flou pour lui; mais il pouvait se rassurer d'être proche d'elle, et il savait quel effet sa mort aurait sur lui.

«C'est trop tard pour que nous l'oubliions» Avait-elle dit

Cette phrase l'avait hanté pendant ces derniers mois. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? Voulait-elle oublier ce qu'elle était ? Souhaitait-elle qu' _il_ puisse oublier ? Il se remémora la manière dont elle semblait demander à se racheter, et son subconscient commença à lui susurrer des idées qu'il ne souhaitait pas entendre. A quoi ça servait de s'en rappeler alors qu'il était trop tard de toute façon ? La vérité était que Narcissa lui avait demandé de se dévouer pour suivre les ordres venant du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait l'intention de le faire, que ce soit juste pour bannir le souvenir de ses yeux d'où émanait la terreur et... (le regret)

Il commença à suivre le cours de sa manière de penser cynique, se demandant pourquoi les choses avait si mal tourné. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si impliqué ? La guerre était la source de tous ses problèmes. Car c'était officiellement une guerre à présent, non ? La Guerre contre les Sang-de-Bourbes, avec leurs attentes pernicieuses et leurs mains avides, essayant constamment d'attraper plus de choses qu'ils ne méritaient... ? Sans eux, Voldemort n'aurait rien à haïr.

Ses yeux semblèrent trouver Hermione de leur propre accord, il ressentit alors ce sentiment d'antipathie si familier pour tout ce qui se rapportait à elle, son nez plongé dans son stupide livre (Livre qui ne venait sans doute même pas du monde magique, probablement écrit par les mains crasseuses d'ue saleté de Moldu) Et le col de son pull qui descendait deux pouces sous ses clavicules.

Il sentit un désir profond de ruiner sa journée d'une certaine façon. Juste un jour gâché pour elle, une simple larme coulant de ses yeux pour témoigner de sa victoire. Elle était l'emblème des Nés-Moldus, après tout. C'était le punching bag parfait, à vrai dire. Et il laissa ses pas le traîner jusqu'à elle.

«Tu lis quoi ?"Granger-la-Galeuse ? cracha-t-il, utilisant l'appellation de Pansy, qui, bien qu'elle le fatiguait, avait un certain tallent pour trouver des surnoms aux gens, un tas de conneries sur la manière la plus facile d'atteindre un niveau maximal de pudibonderie ?

_Très drôle, Malfoy, murmura-t-elle sans lever les yeux, elle tourna une page de son livre de manière désinvolte, je suis heureuse de savoir que tu as appris ce qu'était un livre.

_Comment peux tu le supporter, Granger ? demanda-t-il, paraissant sincèrement curieux. Hermione se retint de lui demander de développer et essayer de se concentrer sur sa lecture.

Elle pouvait sentir ses entrailles se tordre et avait l'impression que son sang bouillonnait.

_Comment peux tu supporter le fait de savoir que ta présence seule est une insulte à ces murs ? Il désigna leur entourage, même si elle ne le regardait pas; il pouvait sentir qu'il avait toute son attention. Si j'étais toi j'aurais l'impression de brûler vivant. Je ne comprends pas comment tu le supporte. T'es si ignorante que tu ne peux pas le sentir ? Ouais, je crois que c'est la seule explication, t'es simplement trop stupide pour te rendre compte de ce que tu es : une créature qui peut vaguement intéresser les gens d'une manière morbide, mais rien de plus. »

Hermione ferma son livre d'un claquement sec et croisa son regard, il fût surpris de ne voir dans ses yeux aucune colère, juste un profond agacement.

«Quand tu te réveilles, t'es déjà un connard, Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle, semblant curieuse à son tour.

_Pas vraiment, répondit-il aisément, ses lèvres se courbant en un sourire en coin, c'est juste que te voir heurte grandement ma sensibilité.

Hermione ricana sans humour, je n'étais pas au courant que tu en avais une, dit-elle, mais je vais te proposer quelque chose, Malfoy : Va-t'en. Tu n'as pas à me regarder, tu peux juste marcher hors de cette salle pour être avalé par les Enfers. Ou simplement profiter de ce qui reste de ta journée. Je m'en fous, Malfoy. »

Au lieu de partir, celui-ci s'assit avec force à côté d'elle, se penchant en arrière pour poser ses coudes sur la table derrière lui et essaya de croiser son regard.

Hermione étouffa un soupir, Bien, si tu préfères te torturer en ma vile compagnie, c'est ton problème, dit-elle sarcastiquement, mais essaye de me laisser en dehors de ça.

Draco n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il espérait accomplir, mais il avait besoin d'extraire une réaction convenable d'elle. Une part de lui était au courant qu'il était en train de la harceler, mais il s'en fichait. Elle le méritait, elle était l'épicentre de toutes les choses qui le révoltaient.

«Où sont tes amis ? demanda-t-il, et il fût heureux de voir Hermione le regarder avec confusion.

_Pourquoi est-ce important ? dit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Draco haussa les épaules, ça ne l'est pas, répondit-il, je me demandais juste pourquoi ils n'étaient pas en train de t'envelopper dans tout leur héroïsme. Je me serais attendu à ce que le paysan reste, au moins. Même si il est probablement en train de salir ce caniche qu'il ose appeler "petite-amie"»

Hermione le foudroya du regard et il haussa les sourcils.

«Je n'ai pas besoin de leur protection, répondit-elle, et Draco put voir un éclat de colère s'emparer lentement de ses yeux, je ne fais que ce qu'on m'a demandé, et en plus, il n'y aucune raison pour que je les oblige à supporter ta présente, étant donné que tu n'es pas une si grande menace pour moi seule..

Hermione se retint de sourire lorsque Malfoy se tendit. Elle avait pu constater que Malfoy détestait au plus haut point être sous-estimé.

_Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu n'as aucune idée à quel point je peux être dangereux pour toi, Sang-de-Bourbe, persifla Malfoy, et Hermione se sentit rougir.

_Qu'est ce que c'est censé signifier ? demanda-t-elle en levant le menton.

Malfoy feignit un air mystérieux, disons seulement que je suis la dernière personne que quelqu'un comme toi aimerait croiser seul..

_Tu sais, dit-elle, se tournant soudainement pour le regarder face à face alors qu'elle ramassait ses affaires et les fourrait dans son sac, plus tu me mets en garde contre le danger que tu es, plus tu as l'air ridicule et pathétique. »

Elle le regarda avec satisfaction et Malfoy fut consterné par son regard. Il sembla lire autre chose que la colère dans ses iris. Était ce de la pitié ? Ou simplement le dégoût habituel ? Dans tout les cas, il commença soudainement à se demander ce que ça ferait d'effacer ce regard de son visage et de changer son expression en autre chose. en _quoi,_ il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais il voulait oublier celle qu'elle arborait maintenant. Elle le déconcertait. Pas assez pour qu'il ait un mouvement de recul, mais assez pour qu'il y repense plus tard, une fois seul.

Il était un peu plus d'une heure après le départ prévu des enfants, et le toit enchanté laissait déjà dévoiler une clarté progressive du ciel, comme pour faire une fleur à Hermione. Sa couleur était à présent plus d'un bleu profond, avec ce qui restait des nuages volant lentement hors de son champ de vision. Hermione le regarda pour quelques secondes, semblant perdue dans ses pensées, et Draco la regardé avec des sourcils froncés alors qu'elle lui consacra son attention à nouveau.

«Que ce soit clair, Malfoy, dit-elle, quoi que tu espérais obtenir en me parlant, tu ne l'a pas eu. Je m'en vais à présent, le climat semble bien et les enfants sont en sécurité et franchement, je ne supporte être proche de toi. les yeux de Hermione scannèrent la distance les séparant, moins d'un mètre, Draco se mit sur ses gardes et commença à se demander pourquoi il était venu s'asseoir à côté d'elle de toute façon. Se maudissant simultanément pour la laisser être celle exprimant son dégoût face à leur proximité.

Hermione se leva et Malfoy n'essaya pas de l'arrêter, Je vais te laisser évacuer les enfant, dit-elle, ne pensant même pas à la colère du Professeur face à son irresponsabilité, ou au fait que cette action pouvait être considérée comme un abandon de poste. Au lieu d'y réfléchir, elle toisa malfoy de bas en haut, et la première chose qu'elle pensa en croisant son regard sortit de sa bouche comme des rochers tombant sur le flanc d'une montagne : T'es tellement... _Incroyablement_ pathétique, Malfoy. »

Sa mâchoire inférieur tomba légèrement alors que Hermione le laissa planté là. Contrairement à ce matin il pouvait sentir la frustration dans ses pas, mais au lieu de le consoler, ça ne le rendait qu'encore plus en colère. Il était venu pour ruiner sa journée, mais il était convaincu qu'il n'avait fait qu'empirer la sienne.

Il résista l'envie de lui lancer le moment "Sang-de-Bourbe" au bout de ses lèvres et se contenta se se relever maladroitement et de la suivre, l'attrapant par le coude juste avant qu'elle ne franchisse les portes. Il la fit tourner pour qu'elle lui fasse face, son cerveau cherchant une réponse à lui balancer, quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait pas encore dit, quelque chose qui causerait autre chose qu'un roulement d'oeil. Il ne trouva rien; et pour plusieurs secondes il resta là, son regard panté dans celui de Granger qui était bien trop choquée pour réagir.

Il bafouilla soudainement, ce qui sembla ramener Hermione à la réalité.

«Tu... Tu ne peux pas.. balbutia-t-il, et comme si elle savait que ça l'énerverait plus que tout, elle roula des yeux et un ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle tenta de se dégager et il ne fait que resserrer sa prise en réponse.

Un gémissement de surprise s'échapper des lèvres de Hermione quand il la rapprocha de lui pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, mais il pouvait même y discerner une note de peur. Soudain il se rendit compte de ses doigts plantés dans la peau douce du bras de Granger, et son premier instinct fut de la lâcher. Il enleva sa main plutôt doucement et la passa dans ses cheveux.

_C'est quoi ton _putain_ de problème, Malfoy ? cria-t-elle, et elle refit ce truc agaçant qui consistait à marcher en avant avec force, le forçant à reculer. T'es vraiment sûr de vouloir continuer à m'énerve, Malfoy ? demanda-t-il, à moitié hystérique, parce que je vais finalement saisir l'occasion, et je te préviens : tu n'aimera pas ça ! C'est la deuxième fois que tu déverses tes caprices sur moi, et je ne le supporterai pas, Malfoy, pas du tout !

Sa voix se baissa pour ne devenir qu'un murmure alors que son regard s'éloignait de lui, tu ne crois pas que j'en ai eu assez ? »

Draco ne savait pas dire, ni quoi faire. Il avait l'impression que le poids de tous les jours passés depuis l'échec de son père semblait choisir ce moment pour entièrement brouiller son esprit. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? Pourquoi perdre toute son énergie sur la Sang-de-Bourbe, à qui il n'accordait même pas une partie de son attention avant cela ? Habituellement c'était Potter qu'il haïssait, non pas qu'il n'ait du temps ni de l'énergie à perdre sur Potter non plus.

Il réalisa qu'il commençait à être distrait, ou plutôt qu'il s'était volontairement distrait lui même.

«Ah, Mademoiselle Granger, une voix chaleureuse atteignit les oreilles de Hermione, et elle leva les yeux vers le haut des escaliers pour voir Dumbledore les regarder d'où il se tenait, à quelques mètres de Malfoy, qui semblait résoudre des équations mathématiques très complexes dans sa tête. Il détacha lentement son regard de Granger pour fixer Dumbledore avec une expression confuse et énervée. Bonsoir à vous, et vous aussi Monsieur Malfoy, je venais juste vous autoriser à partir. Il semble que le ciel ait envoyé une fausse alerte.

_Bonsoir, Professeur, dit Hermione, se reprenant instantanément et s'éloignant de Malfoy, Oui je l'ai remarqué aussi, je cherchais justement le Professeur McGonagall.

_Eh bien, il semblerait qu'on soit tout les deux dans la position gênante où nos actions ne servent à rien, dit Dumbledore, amusé, Je suis, cependant, ravi de vous voir Mademoiselle Granger. Si ça ne vous dérangerait pas d'interrompre votre discussion avec Monsieur Malfoy pour un moment, j'aimerais bien vous parler pour un court instant. »

Les joues de Hermione s'empourprèrent, ayant l'impression d'être prise la main dans le sac. Elle se demanda si Dumbledore avait l'intention de réprimander pour avoir abandonné son poste et sa responsabilité. _Non pas qu'il en ait besoin,_ pensa-t-elle sombrement.

Dumbledore évalua le silence de Hermione; il regarda entre elle et Draco avec une expression curieuse, avant de rapidement la masquer et d'esquisser un sourire d'encouragement. Il était sûr d'avoir interrompu quelque chose de grandement intéressant.

Rassemblant son courage, Hermione marmonna, Bien sûr Professeur, en s'avançant vers le pied des escaliers que Dumbledore venait de descendre, elle lança un dernier regard méprisant à Malfoy par-dessus son épaule, incapable d'ignorer la douleur dans son bras.

_Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez alerter Mademoiselle Patil que vous êtes tous les deux libres de partir, une fois les enfants évacués.

Malfoy semblait bouillir, mais le directeur lui tourna le dos, apparemment indifférent.

_Si vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau, Mademoiselle Granger, commença-t-il en conduisant Hermione à travers le chemin qu'il avait emprunté pour venir ici, je pense qu'un peu d'intimité conviendra mieux à notre conversation. »

Hermione le suivit timidement, rougissant encore plus lorsque Dumbledore lui dit : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mademoiselle Granger, vous le faîtes trop souvent. Vous n'allez pas avoir d'ennuis, j'ai simplement quelques questions pour vous. »

En plus de sa gêne vis-à-vis du fait d'avoir été aussi facilement décryptée, elle se demandait quel genre de questions Dumbledore prévoyait pour _elle_.

* * *

 ** _Désolée encore pour le retard, j'essaierai de publier le prochain chapitre plus vite !_**

 ** _EDIT : Mais bon je viens de voir que le prochain est deux fois plus long que celui-là alors bon Starfoullah comme on dit._**


	4. Tout le monde ment, apparemment

**J-je ne sais quoi dire, ce retard est inexcusable, il n'y a pas trop de gens qui suivent cette histoire d'après les review mais je m'excuse à ceux qui le font. Ce chapitre est le plus long jusque-là, il m'a découragé plusieurs fois mais j'en suis venue à bout, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hermione ne pouvait se souvenir avoir déjà vu le bureau du directeur avant. Elle était sûre d'y avoir mis les pieds au moins une fois durant les dernières six années, mais sa mémoire lui jouait des tours. ça avait probablement quelque chose à voir avec l'anticipation grandissante qui semblait escalader chaque seconde passée.

«Vous n'allez pas avoir d'ennuis » avait dit Dumbledore, et elle essayait de se souvenir de cette affirmation lorsque le directeur lui désigna un siège en face du sien.

«Donnez moi un moment avant de commencer, Mademoiselle Granger, demanda Dumbledore en prenant place dans son fauteuil, Ces derniers temps j'ai de plus en plus l'impression d'avoir à penser à ce que je vais dire avant de commencer une conversation correctement.

_Prenez tout votre temps Professeur », répondit Hermione rapidement, Dumbledore inclina sa tête en sa direction avant de fermer ses yeux et de joindre les bouts de ses doigts devant son visage.

Hermione aurait préféré que le Professeur Dumbledore commence à parler immédiatement. Elle aurait juste aimé une simple phrase ou une explication rapide au moins, juste histoire d'évacuer la tension qui semblait grandir comme la pression de cet effrayante et instable chaudière dans _The Shining._ Cependant elle commença rapidement à oublier son inquiétude à force d'analyser la tranquillité positivement fatiguée de l'homme en face d'elle.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, aussi ne pouvait elle pas y lire aucune expression, mais elle constata que ce n'était pas nécessaire de les voir du tout; la fatigue était évidente. Que ce soit le résultat d'un procédé graduel, ou d'une chose lourde pesant sur ses épaules, Hermione n'aurait pu le savoir, mais Dumbledore avait soudainement l'air d'être vieux.

Et puis, il y avait cette main semblant morte, la peau couvrant ses os était tellement noire qu'elle semblait luire. L'esprit de Hermione s'alarma plus que d'habitude en la voyant. N'importe qui se serait posé des questions sur la santé du directeur, n'importe qui se serait demandé _comment_ il s'était débrouillé pour être blessé aussi gravement dès qu'ils aurait posé eurs yeux sur cette main desséchée et ratatinée.

Hermione, cependant était au courant que la main noircie de Dumbledore n'était pas une simple blessure. Son intuition lui murmurait à l'oreille que cette main était un _symptôme_ indiquant une malformation, une horrible mutation qui avait pris possession de lui. Hermione, bien qu'elle était au courant de sa force et malgré la confiance quasi-totale qu'elle avait en lui, ne pouvait se débarrasser de son inquiétude à ce sujet.

Elle regarda sa main pendant un long moment, un air de concentration déconcertée sur son visage, avant de réaliser soudainement que Dumbledore avait ouvert les yeux. Il l'analysa par dessus ses doigts joints, mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'avoir honte; elle était piégée dans le vif bleu azuré de ses yeux, illuminés par les doux rayons de soleil qui s'abattaient sur le bureau. Il eut un moment (pendant une fraction de seconde, mais elle s'en souvint) où elle eut l'impression qu'il venaient de communiquer silencieusement. Ce moment passa, cette brève connexion et compréhension se vaporisa dans l'air comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé. Hermione ne garda qu'un léger sentiment que la main de Dumbledore, quoiqu'il lui soit arrivé, n'était pas un sujet de discussion entre eux. Elle était même convaincue que Dumbledore préférerait qu'elle ignore entièrement ce problème.

«Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai prié de m'accorder un peu de votre temps, dit Dumbledore calmement, je vous assure que je ne vous demande pas une telle faveur sans une bonne raison.

_Absolument pas, Professeur Dumbledore, répondit-elle, incapable de penser à autre chose.

_Ah, ou peut-être préférerez vous que je commence, alors ? Ses yeux sourirent à Hermione par dessus ses lunettes, et elle essaya de ne pas s'agiter, Je vois. Bien, Mademoiselle Granger, la vérité est que j'hésite encore à commencer... »

Hermione Attendit aussi patiemment que possible, essayant de combattre son envie de le presser à continuer.

«Laissez moi vous demander, d'abord, Dit soudainement Dumbledore, est ce que Harry vous a parlé de quoi que ce soit ? Vous a-t-il parlé de la demande que je lui ai fait ?

Les lèvres d'Hermione se séparèrent, elle était surprise.

C'était juste à propos de Harry ? Le professeur Dumbledore venait de lui parler _personnellement_ de sujets ne concernant que lui et Harry, et pour une raison quelconque, le fait qu'il venait de le faire causa un torrent d'anxiété à se déverser sur son estomac, se mélangeant en une infect concoction avec un sentiment de.. prémonition (Alors que son intuition lui chuchota encore une fois à l'oreille, c'était un sentiment discordant. à tel point que Hermione en prit mentalement note, afin d'y réfléchir plus tard.

«Vous avez l'air confuse, dit Dumbledore avec un regard bienveillant, j'imagine que je peux considérer ça comme un "non", n'est ce pas ?

Hermione retrouva l'usage de sa voix : Non Professeur, Harry n'a jamais parlé de vous, à part à propos du voyage que vous avez fait pour recruter le professeur Slughorn. »

Hermione surprit un air de déception passer sur son expression, et pour une fois, Dumbledore n'essaya pas de le cacher.

«Je vois, fût tout ce qu'il dit pendant un long moment, mais l'impatience de Hermione n'avait pas diminué, elle était à présent doublée d'une curiosité insatiable, allumée par les mots du directeur, j'avais quelque peu espéré que Harry vous en dise plus. J'imagine qu'il n'a rien dit à non plus, alors.

_Je ne saurai le dire, professeur, dit Hermione, je suis sûre qu'il a partagé plusieurs choses avec Ron dont il ne m'a pas fait part. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête pensivement.

«Professeur, puis-je...

_Me demander quelque chose ? Les yeux de Dumbledore avaient reprit leur éclat, et Hermione hocha la tête. Certainement, Mademoiselle Granger. J'écouterai toutes vos question, bien que je ne puis vous assurer de réponses satisfaisantes. Peut-être même que ça nous aidera à faire avancer celle conversation.

_Que pensiez vous que Harry me dirait ? demanda-t-elle.

_Ah, oui, Dumbledore rit, J'imagine que c'est _en effet_ la question, n'est ce pas ?Je m'excuse si j'ai un air sibyllin aujourd'hui, Madmoiselle Granger. Je donne, tout comme la météo, l'impression de m'égarer.

Dumbledore s'arrête, et Hermione lui laissa le temps de penser.

_Lorsque j'ai laissé Harry au Terrier, je lui ai demandé de penser à prendre des leçons privées avec moi pendant toute la durée de l'année, commença Dumbledore, je lui ai demandé car il y a d'importantes choses que Harry _doit_ comprendre maintenant qu'il en a le temps. Je lui ai aussi conseillé de vous en parler avec vous et . Mais comme vous et moi venons de le découvrir, il ne l'a pas fait.

_Est-ce si important ? demanda calmement Hermione, qu'on le sache, Ron et moi, je veux dire.

_Oui, Mademoiselle Granger, votre participation ainsi que celle de M. Weasley est plus importante que je ne peux l'exprimer, Dumbledore redressa ses lunettes et se pencha en avant, laissez-moi être plus clair: Je n'ai aucune intention de cacher des choses à Harry, mais avant que nous n'avançâmes dans cette discussion, je souhaiterais vous demander de ne pas parler à Harry de ce que je vous dirai.

_Très bien, répondit immédiatement Hermione, essayant de se débarrasser de la culpabilité qui commençait à l'envahir. Dumbledore était la seule personne en qui elle avait une confiance aveugle, peut-être lui accordait-elle même plus de patience qu'à elle même. Il la regarda, légèrement surpris, peut-être s'attendait-il à devoir s'expliquer, je sais que vous n'auriez pas exigé cela ci ce n'était pas absolument nécessaire, expliqua Hermione.

_Je suis ravi que vous compreniez, répondit-il, vous voyez, après un bon nombre de conversations avec Harry, après tout ce que je l'ai vu éprouver, je peux dire que Harry a l'air d'avoir une tendance à tout garder pour lui même. Il fait confiance aux gens, bien sûr, il vous fait entièrement confiance à vous et à , mais il ne semble pas pouvoir se résoudre à demander de l'aide quand il en a besoin.

_Il aime bien sauver les gens, dit Hermione en souriant amèrement, et Dumbledore lui rendit son sourire.

_Exactement, Mademoiselle Granger, dit Dumbledore, je n'aurais pu mieux le résumer. Alors, j'imagine que vous êtes capable de déduire ce que je compre vous demander. »

Hermione hésita un moment avant de répondre, pinçant les lèvres en se concentrant.

«Vous... Avez besoin... Que je continue à faire ce que je fais ? répondit-il avec incertitude, haussant les épaules.

_Très bien, Dumbledore inclina la tête sur le côté pour signifier son approbation, j'aurais besoin que vous soyez sur vos gardes. Cherchez à gagner sa confiance, et ne vous vexez pas si ça prend du temps avant que Harry ne s'ouvre à vous. »

«Vous êtes extrêmement intelligente, Hermione, dit-il, et celle-ci fût flattée en constatant le caractère familier de la voix du directeur, vous devez comprendre à quel point votre rôle est important pour le futur de ce monde.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, tandis que Dumbledore continuait sa tirade.

_Je sais que vous et Harry êtes devenus amis plus que par chance, il aura besoin de vous tout autant qu'il a eu besoin de l'amour de sa mère pour le protéger de Voldemort. J'espère que Harry vous parlera. Je ne sais pas quand il le fera, mais j'ai foi en lui, et quand il s'ouvrira à vous, il aura besoin de votre point de vue sur la question, de votre intelligence et de votre ingéniosité.

_Professeur, commença Hermione, elle lécha ses lèvres sèches, puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous ne m'en parlez pas vous même ? Peut-être que vous pourriez m'expliquer tout ça mieux que Harry... Ne serait-ce pas plus utile de cette façon ?

_Très bonne question, les yeux de Dumbledore reprirent leur aspect clairvoyant, ce qui les rendit plus vivants encore et captiva l'attention de Hermione, je pense qu'il est temps pour Harry de guider ses propres pas, tôt ou tard il devra se frayer son propre chemin, et il ne réussira que si il arrive à faire confiance à ses homologues. Quant à maintenant, les instincts de Harry le conduisent à s'isoler, il est sûr qu'il est le seul à devoir porter un tel point, mais aussi qu'il est le seul à en être _capable_.

_Arranger les décisions de Harry à sa place ne l'aidera pas, même si (excusez moi) j'ai assez confiance en mon propre jugement pour savoir comment obtenir de bons résultats. Dumbledore soupira, regardant Hermione d'une manière assez solennelle derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, Harry doit vous en parler lui même, cela doit être sa décision de savoir ce qu'il souhaite vous divulguer vous et . Le seul but de cette conversation est de vous apprêter à ce qui peut arriver; Je veux juste être sûr que quelqu'un comme vous puisse comprendre la magnitude des événements à suivre. »

Il finit cette dernière phrase avec un air de finalité ferme, se redressant dans son fauteuil et défaisant ses doigts entremêlés. Hermione comprit que c'était le moment pour elle de partir, elle se leva avec incertitude, avec l'impression que Dumbledore lui avait juste tendu un classeur rempli d'énigmes à résoudre. Elle se demanda si Harry ressentait la même chose après ses conversations avec le directeur.

Elle s'avança à travers la salle lentement, en jetant des regards aux précédents directeurs et directrices de l'établissement. Elle aurait juré que Armando Dippet avant l'œil (discrètement ouvert) fixé sur elle, et le ronflement qui s'échappa de sa bouche semblait trop bien exercé. Elle était curieuse de savoir pourquoi les portraits essayaient de cacher leur espionnage, se demandant simultanément quelles sortes de secrets ils en étaient arrivés à savoir pendant toutes leurs années passées sur ce mur.

Lorsqu'elle fût arrivée à la porte de la salle, elle se retourna rapidement, une question sur ses lèvres.

Il la regarda avec un sourire paisible.

«Oui, Hermione ?

_En avez vous parlé à Ron ?

_Non je ne lui en ai pas parlé.

_Le ferez vous ?

_J'en doute très fortement, lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à lui demander la raison de cette décision, il s'expliqua, Monsieur Weasley a la fâcheuse manie d'être trop franc lorsqu'il est plus conseillé d'être discret.

_En d'autres termes, il a une grande gueule, dit-t-elle

_Exactement

Lorsque la porte se ferma derrière elle, Dumbledore laissa échapper un petit rire, se disant que peu de filles méritaient de sourire autant que Hermione Granger.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que rien de notable ne ce soit produit, à part le fait que Seamus Finnigan n'est fait exploser la corneille (qu'il était supposé réduire au silence) en une bouffée de fumée et de plumes durant une malheureuse leçon de Sortilèges.

Harry, Ron, et Hermione ne changèrent pas leurs occupations; il ne parlaient qu'occasionnellement le sujet de Voldemort et de ce qu'il préparait en dehors des murs de Poudlard. Cependant, le sujet semblait devenir de plus en plus tabou, jusqu'à ce que Harry se mette à l'éviter entièrement. Hermione et Ron le comprirent, il ressentaient cette distance grandissante que semblait exiger inconsciemment Harry.

Ron était plus perplexe qu'autre chose, ainsi Hermione passa des heures à essayer de le raisonner pour éviter une dispute. Elle pensa plus d'une fois à lui parler de sa rencontre avec le directeur. Après tout, Dumbledore ne lui avait pas _explicitement_ demandé de ne parler à personne de leur conversation... Cependant, il avait été clair sur le fait que ce serait une décision imprudente que d'en parler à Ron. Et Hermione avait dû lui donner raison. Parfois, lorsqu'elle rejouait leur conversation dans sa tête, elle commençait à se dire que Dumbledore ne lui avait rien dit de particulièrement intéressant.

Il lui avait juste parlé des leçons qu'il donnait à Harry, et que Hermione aura un rôle important à jouer auprès de ce dernier. Harry avait reçu des leçons privées par le passé, après tout, pensa-t-elle en se rappelant la catastrophe qu'avaient été les leçons d'Occlumancie du Professeur Rogue. Mais même en ces temps là Harry ne semblait pas apprécier les efforts d'Hermione pour l'aider. Elle croyait en l'intuition extraordinaire de Dumbledore et avait une confiance complète en sa sagesse, mais dans ce cas précis elle se demanda si la confiance que lui accordait Dumbledore n'était pas inutile.

De plus, elle avait toujours été là pour Harry lorsqu'il avait besoin d'elle. Elle était même présente por lui lorsqu'il n'avait pas _envie_ de la voir ! Malgré la valeur qu'elle accordait aux conseils de Dumbledore,elle avait l''impression qu'il n'aurait pas eu besoin de lui demander d'être prête à encourager Harry, quand et si celui-ci demandait son aide.

A peu près une semaine s'était passé après cette rencontre inattendue, et lors d'un Mardi dont les nuages menaçants auraient déprimé même le soleil lui-même, Hermione se laissa tomber dans sa place habituelle à la table des Gryffondor.

Ron étaient assis côte à côte, apparemment trop fatigués pour se câliner. Ginny avait jeté sa cape sur la table devant elle, son visage enfoui si profondément dans le tissus que Hermione se demanda comment elle arrivait à respirer. Une part d'elle était réconfortée par la fatigue qui semblait s'être emparé de la Grande Salle; Heureuse de savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir passé une semaine très difficile. Seule la table des Professeur y semblait immunisée. Le seul bruit venait uniquement de leur côté alors qu'ils discutaient, leurs esprits libre de tout engourdissement.

«Qu'est ce qu'on a aujourd'hui ? demanda Ron, étouffant un bâillement qui aurait secoué les branches de Saule Cogneur.

_Divination, Sortilèges et Métamorphose le matin, énuméra Harry d'une vois fatiguée, Après le déjeuner on a deux heures de Potions avec les Serpentards, puis du temps libre.

Hermione soupira si lourdement que Harry s'arrêta pour la regarder, Quoi ? demanda-t-il

_Je ne suis juste pas d'humeur à être aussi près des Serpentards pendant deux foutues heures »

Harry et Ron échangèrent des regards surpris.

« Je ne t'aurais pas crue capable d'un tel langage ! Il sourit, les sourcils obscurcis par les mèches rouges vif qui recouvraient son front, qu'est ce qui te rend si tendue, Hermione ?

_Je suis juste fatiguée » répondit-elle, essayant de ne pas paraître sur la défensive.

Le fait est que Hermione était épuisée. L'année dernière elle avait pensé que les B.U.S.E.s avaient été stressants, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux devoirs de niveau A.S.P.I.C que les professeurs leurs servaient. Peut-être que Harry et Ron ne pouvaient pas ressentir toute l'ampleur du travail qu'on leur donnait, mais c'était uniquement car il consacraient le moins de temps possible à chaque devoir qu'on leur donnait. De plus, elle se l'admettait (malgré un sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de les juger) ils comptaient souvent sur son aide. Ils ne réalisait pas que _elle_ avait à faire tout le travail de recherche pour remplir les vides qu'ils laissaient dans leur propre travail.

 _Mais au final,_ se rappela-t-elle, _tu les laisse glander._

Ses yeux se baladèrent à travers la Salle, s'arrêtant sur chaque personne qui aurait pu lui témoigner de la sympathie. Il y avait toujours Padma Patil, Cho Chang et Benjamin Knightley. Il y avait même Neville Longdubas, dont les notes étaient plutôt basses, mais il continuait à essayer. Elle s'attarda sur Draco Malfoy et, comme elle s'y attendait, sa peau (qui était déjà très pâle) virait à une couleur jaunâtre. Il était en train de retourner avec sa cuillère un bol de flocons d'avoine, fronçant les sourcils en direction de son repas, comme si celui-ci lui chuchotait des remarques narquoises.

Sa simple apparence suffit à faire grimacer Hermione; ces derniers temps Malfoy avait apparemment décidé d'augmenter son agressivité, et il semblait concentrer toute sa méchanceté sur elle, en particulier. La seule explication que Hermione avait était qu'elle était à présent beaucoup plus souvent seule. Harry et Ron étaient toujours sur le terrain pendant des heures, ou dans la tour Gryffondor, essayant d'utilise leur dernières heures restantes pour accomplir un certain devoir. Chaque nuit Hermione devait rester avec les autres Préfets à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, attendant de congédier tous les membres de sa Maison, et chaque nuit Malfoy se trouvait sur son chemin et en profitait pour la faire souffrir d'une façon ou une autre. Elle en conclut que tout cela venait de son incapacité à atteindre ses deux autres ennemis préférés et qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour l'arrêter. Elle devait souvent se contrôler pour ne pas jeter un sort sur Malfoy et lui marcher sur le nez tout comme il l'avait fait à Harry le jour de la rentrée. Heureusement pour lui, Il avait encore beaucoup à faire si il voulait l'énerver à ce point là.

A ce stade là Hermione ne pouvait que prier que Malfoy soit trop fatigué pour troubler qui que ce soit aujourd'hui, même si la vue de Harry et Ron était tentante. Si il était à moitié aussi fatigué qu'elle, c'était un espoir raisonnable.

Elle arrive à se consacrer à sa journée plutôt aisément; elle ne laissa pas sa fatigue faire tomber ses paupières. Elle arriva membre à prendre des notes correctement à chaque cours, entières et détaillées, comme elle l'aimait.

Lors du déjeuner son état s'était amélioré, comme elle avait juste eu besoin de bien réveiller son cerveau. Le seul truc notable était que Harry n'était pas là. Ginny, était venue seule, n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait être. Ce ne fût que lorsque Hermione et Ron (suivis évidemment de Lavande) commencèrent à marcher en direction du donjon que Harry les rattrapa.

«Dîtes à Slughorn que je ne viendrai pas au cours aujourd'hui, haleta Harry, McGonagall vient de me voir, elle a dit que Dumbledore à demandé à me parler.

Hermione l'étudia. Elle vit du soulagement sur son visage, teinté d'espoir.

_Qu'est ce que tu penses qu'il te veut ? demanda Ron, et grogna de douleur lorsque Lavande l'enlaça de ses bras et le serra. Il lui fit une bise rapide sur le front pour la satisfaire, mais garda son attention sur Harry.

_Aucune idée, Harry haussa les épaules, quoi qu'il en soit ça m'évite deux heures dans ce donjon.

_Je peux t'emprunter ton livre, Harry ? demanda Ron, le visage plein d'espoir.

_Je ne l'ai pas sur moi, l'ami. mentit Harry, il emportait toujours ce livre avec lui, mais il était devenu vraiment possessif à présent.

Le visage de Ron se froissa promptement, et Lavande rejoignit la conversation, A vrai dire, je pense que le donjon est bien plus joli maintenant que Slughorn s'en occupe. J'aime bien les décorations qu'il a accroché au mur, elle regarda Ron avec un air curieux, j'aurais pas pensé qu'il aurait un bon goût, en le regardant.

Hermione ricana, Slughorn essaie trop. »

Lavande eût l'air d'avoir été insultée, pendant un moment.

* * *

Durant ses premières années à Poudlard, Draco avait bien aimé le donjon. les Potions avaient toujours été sa matière préférée, c'était toujours le cas, seulement plus le temps passait et Draco grandissait et fût introduit à des sujets qu'il ne comprenait que partiellement dans son enfance, il ressentait de plus en plus l'envie de s'éloigner d'un endroit aussi mélancolique. De plus, en grandissant, il avait perdu une partie du respect qu'il avait pour le Maître de Potions, Severus Rogue. Ce fanfaron au visage rougeâtre (Slughorn) était le Maître à présent, mais ça n'avait aucune importance; Ça ne faisait aucune différence. Même la jovialité agaçante de Slughorn ne pouvait rien contre l'obscurité du donjon.

Draco se souvenait apprécier beaucoup les fumées qui ressortaient des chaudrons, sa capacité à se perdre dans son travail et oublier tous les autres élèves. Les vapeurs, tournoyant, épaisses et lourdes dans l'air, lui donnait toujours le sentiment puissant que du travail était bien accompli. Ces jours heureux là étaient loin, cependant, même si ils donnait uniquement l'impression de l'avoir été car il était encore assez jeune pour croire en sa sécurité.

Maintenant, Crabbe et Goyle l'entouraient, à chaque côté de son espace de travail, les fumées ne faisaient que gâcher ses cheveux et coller à sa peau. Il éloigna le col de sa chemise de son cou, essayant de calmer le sentiment de suffocation qui l'envahissait. Il aurait aimé que la salle profite d'une meilleure ventilation, mais apparemment il en était hors de question.

Une fois encore, il dut avancer maladroitement pendant tout le cours, son philtre de confusion ne lui valut qu'un haussement des épaules de la part de Slughorn. Il eut tout de même l'occasion de sourire en voyant l'air mortifié de Neville Longdubas lorsque le professeur lança un regard à son chaudron. La potion de Neville avait la même consistance que les flocons d'avoine que Draco avait mangé pour son petit déjeuner le jours précédent, Slughorn avait secoué la tête lentement et lugubrement en regardant la concoction. De plus, Draco pouvait se réjouir de l'absence de Potter.

Bien évidemment, l'absence de Potter eut pour résultat la volonté de Hermione Granger de s'approprier tous les regards, et Draco se sentit ricaner automatiquement, dégoûté par la fierté de la Sang-de-Bourbe face au compliment de Slughorn.

«Parfait, cette transparence, Mademoiselle Granger, lui disait l'abruti, secouant son gros index en se balançant sur ses orteils, il lança un regard appréciateur vers le chaudron de Granger, Oui parfait !

Il gloussa affectueusement, faisant grincer Draco des dents.

Vous comptez bien donner du fil à retordre, n'est-ce pas ? Deux vraies stars, hein ?

Les joues de Hermione se teintèrent de rose. Merci, professeur. J'ai adoré la leçon d'aujourd'hui »

Slughorn la remercia d'un sourire radieux, et Draco se demanda si elle n'en avait pas marre de lui lécher les bottes. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, son ton était plein de la modestie qui manquait à son expression.

«Oui, eh bien, je prends plaisir à croire que je fais des efforts pour élargir les esprits des plus jeunes. Il n'y a pas de travail plus important, d'après moi ! s'écria Slughorn, sa voix étant assez élevée à présent pour s'adresser à toute la classe, J'espère vous apprendre tout ce qu'i savoir sur le sujet. J'espère que vous connaîtrez tous la valeur de savoir préparer et créer des potions. C'est amusant après tout, non ? Avec les bons ingrédients, on peut tout faire ! Du Polynectar à la Potion capillaire Lissenplis, les possibilités sont infinies ! » la tirade de Slughorn dura un bon moment, ponctuée uniquement par une intervention de Malfoy.

« Dieu sait que ça te serait grandement utile, Granger, remarqua-t-il, sa voix assez basse pour que Hermione soit la seule à l'entendre, Même si tu risque d'avoir du mal à en préparer assez pour satisfaire ce labyrinthe infernal que tu as sur la tête. »

Il l'avait insultée par pur instinct, souhaitant désespérément remettre la Sang-de-Bourbe à sa place. Il savait que ça manquait de créativité; les cheveux de Hermione avaient été une flèche dans son carquois pour les dernières six années, et il était vrai que la situation s'était légèrement depuis le temps. Mais l'occasion lui avait été offerte sur un plateau d'argent par Slughorn lui-même, et c'était suffisant pour que les Serpentards se mettent à ricaner. La lèvre inférieure de Pansy était bien en sûreté sous ses dents pour l'empêcher d'éclater de rire, elle même savait que son rire était catastrophique.

Les pupilles de Hermione se rétrécirent d'une fraction de centimètre, mais elle ne donna aucune autre indication de l'avoir entendu. Elle maintint son attention sur Slughorn qui, bien entendu, en était revenu au sujet de son génie.

«Vraiment, Mademoiselle Granger, je dois vous féliciter. Il est tellement rare qu'un étudiant vienne sous mon aile pour satisfaire sa volonté d'apprendre comme vous et . Votre uniformité est remarquable, bien que ce soit le début de l'année, continua-t-il, peut-être considéreriez vous l'idée d'aider d'autre élèves moins... naturellement doués. Ses yeux porcins allèrent vers Neville, dont les joues reprirent la rougeur qu'ils venaient juste de perdre.

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, Hermione l'interrompit, assez haut pour que tout le monde l'entende, Je suis d'accord, je serais enchantée de donner un coup de main. A vrai dire, elle tourna la tête vers Draco, le regardant ostensiblement. Il se sentit reculer de surprise, sentant l'attention de tout le monde s'abattre sur lui, ne pensez vous pas que Mal... Draco pourrait bénéficier de quelques leçons en plus ? J'ai remarqué qu'il semblait avoir _quelques_ difficultés, et pourtant il ne semble pas s'améliorer. Je pense qu'il pourrait avoir besoin d'un peu plus d'attention. C'est le genre d'élève à avoir besoin d'être guidé, vous savez.»

La mâchoire de Draco tomba, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux innocents et compatissants, la seule trace d'humour était visible sur sa bouche, qu'elle pressait en une ligne serrée qui criait sa victoire. Weasley longea son visage dans ses mains, ses tremblements de rire évidents aux yeux de Draco. Les Gryffondors tremblaient à cause de leur rire mal dissimulé, et les Serpentards le regardèrent silencieusement, cependant ils n'osaient rire, de peur d'attirer l'attention sur eux mêmes. Même Crabbe et Goyle restèrent calmes, sans leurs gestes menaçants habituels pour le défendre. Il ne le regardaient même pas, et Draco eût la désagréable impression que c'était à cause de l'erreur de son père au Ministère qui lui avait causé une bonne portion du pouvoir qu'il avait tant travaillé à cultiver.

Sa furie traversait ses veines comme une infection, et ce qui rajoutait à sa colère (constituant le dernier clou sur le cercueil de Granger) Draco pouvait voir qu'elle le savait, mais elle s'en fichait.

Elle tourna lentement son visage vers Slughorn, ses yeux crâneurs ne quittant les siens que lorsque ce dernier marmonna «Bien, Très chère, je ne l'aurai sûrement pas formulé de la sorte, bien qu'il se pourrait que vous ayez raison...»

Le frémissement de colère que ressentait Malfoy se changea en ébullition.

* * *

Hermione s'attendait à être confrontée par une foule de Serpentards furieux à sa sortie du donjon, mais personne ne l'attendit, elle ne voyait même aucun signe de Malfoy. Lorsqu'elle, Ron et Lavande furent à nouveau au niveau du sol, la lumière des fenêtres tombaient sur le mur sous forme de traits réconfortants, elle se sentit assez rassurée pour se séparer d'eux. Elle promit à ses amis de les rejoindre pour le dîner tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction de la tour. Hermione continua à marcher à travers le couloir principal, tournant à l'Est du portrait de Nosferatu (qui lui lança un regard assoiffé de sang), vers la bibliothèque.

Lorsqu'elle fût proche de l'entrée, quelqu'un sortit de derrière un des rideaux de fenêtre et arriva derrière elle, s'arrêtant si brusquement que Hermione sentit la succion du vent lorsque l'air vide autour d'elle devint occupé. Elle inspira lourdement (provoquant un bruit assez audible pour casser les oreilles de qui que ce soit sur une distance d'un kilomètre) et se retourna.

Draco Malfoy plaqua une main sur sa bouche, se servant de son autre main pour ancrer la tête de Hermione en place.

«Tu penses que c'était drôle, n'est-ce pas ? persifla-t-il, son visage si proche du sien que son haleine aurait embrumé ses lunettes si elle en avait porté, laisse-moi deviner, t'as cru que tu pouvais te foutre de moi juste parce que t'es amis étaient là pour une fois ? Regarde autour de toi, Granger. Il n'y a personne maintenant.

Il resserra sa prise sur ses cheveux, redressant son visage et le rapprochant du sien. A ce moment là, en voyant la fureur dans ses yeux, Hermione eût peur de Malfoy pour la première fois.

_Je savais que tu viendrais ici, il sourit, tu es tellement prévisible !

Hermione contrôla sa peur et l'utilisa pour écraser ses orteils avec son talent aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand et il recula, elle en profita pour lui asséner un coup de pied dans le tibia. Il trébucha et se baissa pour étreindre son mollet.

_ _Furunculus!_ cria-t-elle, brandissant sa baguette magique en sa direction.

Draco roula sur le côté, et le sort frappa le mur derrière lui avec un _boom_ résonnant. Il essaya de la stupéfier, mais Hermione bloqua le sort.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle lui cria un sort de désarmement et Draco regarda avec horreur sa baguette magique quitter sa main et tournoyer dans l'air comme dans un ralenti. Hermione l'attrapa facilement, et lorsqu'il vit l'air fier qu'elle affichait, Draco la haït pour de bon.

_Peut-être si tu n'avais pas été un sale rat incorrigible, dit elle, arrivant à sortir ces mots avec un air de douceur qui horripila Draco, cette petit scène gênante n'aurait pas eu lieu.

_Comment _oses_ tu toucher à ma propriété, sale petite San-Il fit une tentative pour avoir sa baguette, mais Hermione diminua la distance entre eux à une vitesse aveuglante, plantant la baguette magique de Draco dans sa cage thoracique. Elle releva son visage pour le regarder et son cœur rata un battement. Il n'avait jamais vu Granger aussi énervée, même pas le jour où elle l'avait giflé.

 _Je jure, que si elle me frappe_ , était la seule pensée cohérente qu'il pouvait avoir. _Je vais perdre le contrôle..._

_Pardon, Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle, d'un ton hystérique, vas-y, finis ta phrase.

Draco, incapable de résister au défi, cria, _Sang-de-Bourbe ! »_

Il ferma instinctivement les yeux, se préparant pour la réaction de Granger.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Hermione était en train de respirer plutôt bruyamment, mais c'était tout. Draco ouvrit un œil et fût soulagé. Elle avait l'air plus qu'en colère (Ses sourcils se fronçant sur le regard le plus intense que Draco ait jamais vu, sa mâchoire serrée) mais elle avait à présent l'air de mener une bataille mentale. Pour la première fois, Draco se vit dans une position où il comptait sur le self-control de Hermione. Il aurait pu lui lancer des sorts jusqu'à ce qu'elle en perde connaissance, si il en avait eu la chance, mais il préférait qu'elle garde le contrôle à ça, même si elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Finalement, Hermione soupira une énième fois et s'éloigna de lui. Il fût tellement surpris qu'il glissa le long du mur, se foutant du fait qu'elle pouvait à présent le regarder de haut.

«C'est quoi ton problème, Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle sévèrement, et penses avant de répondre, ma patience a ses limites.

Draco secoua immédiatement la tête, lentement.

_Non. répondit-il, et Hermione constata avec ne légère déception qu'il le pensait. Elle venait juste de donner à Draco Malfoy une chance de montrer une quelconque humanité. Elle n'aurait pas dû être déçue qu'il refuse de la saisir, elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Ce n'est pas l'heure du thé, Granger. Toi et moi nous n'avons rien à nous dire, et je ne compte pas prendre part à un de tes jeux stupides.

Hermione ricana, marmonnant, c'est moi qui suis en train de jouer, n'est ce pas ? Elle lui sourit alors, comme si il venait simplement de dire une bêtise. Draco sentit ses oreilles rougir. Rappelle-moi qui a commencé cette petite attaque ? demanda-t-elle.

_Je n'ai pas à supporter ça ! lâcha Malfoy, ses oreilles résonnant encore, prends ta revanche et qu'on en finisse.

La vérité était que Hermione avait simplement perdu l'envie de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Son visage semblait si morne. Ses yeux s'était presque affaissé de fatigue, et il ressemblait à quelqu'un qui était resté debout pendant des années avec la lueur d'une torche pointée directement au visage. Elle se sentit un peu mal pour lui à vrai dire, et réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'être, même si ça la dégoûtait; Elle était simplement faite comme ça.

Draco était sûr de percevoir de l'inquiétude dans ses traits pendant une fraction de seconde, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'indigner, elle s'était mise à genoux pour être à son niveau, son visage à nouveau indifférent. Il regarda sa baguette dans sa main, mais elle l'éloigna de lui.

_Je veux que tu me laisse tranquille, commença-t-elle, je ne peux même pas imaginer pourquoi tu as commencé à t'en prendre à moi, et tu refuse de me le dire toi même, je m'en fiche un peu. Mais quand tu sera de mauvais de mauvaise humeur il te faudra trouver un autre exutoire, parce que je ne peux pas, je ne _vais_ pas le supporter plus longtemps.

Malfoy garda le silence, et Hermione se sentit encore plus exaspérée.

_Tu sais... elle sembla se perdre dans ses pensées, ses yeux quittant son visage, lui laissant la liberté de les regarder en retour, quoique tu fasse... Tes amis te suivront. Si tu peux les considérer comme tes amis, en tout cas. Cette dernière semaine tu as été encore pire que d'habitude et maintenant, les autres Serpentards le sont aussi.» Draco ne put que constater la soudaine mélancolie qui se dégageait d'elle.

«Et ça me donne l'impression d'être dirigé contre moi, Hermione le regarda à nouveau, je suis sûre que ça l'est, étant donné que tu me déteste profondément, elle se releva, je sais que tu t'en fiches, Malfoy. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je prends la peine de te l'expliquer. Alors je vais résumer : Tu peux sois me promettre de me laisser, et demander à tes petits sbires ridicules de faire de même, ou passer la prochaine semaine à l'infirmerie. Je ne pense pas que tu aimera ça.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils, déterminé de ne pas la laisser lui extorquer une telle promesse.

_Je te l'ai dit un million de fois, s'écria-t-il, je n'au rien à voir avec tes jeux stupides, Granger.

Hermione ricana et se détourna de lui avec dégoût. Draco se leva immédiatement. Il saisit son bras d'une seule main et la fit tourner, essayant de lui retirer les deux baguettes magiques avec son autre main. Elle les tenait derrière son dos, les protégeant de sa main, et il la poussa en avant jusqu'à ce que son dos frappe le mur avec beaucoup plus de force qu'il ne s'y attendant. Hermione cria, mais elle garda les baguettes serrées entre son dos et le mur.

Pendant une fraction de seconde les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent, et il l'aurait relâchée immédiatement si elle n'avait pas dit :

_Ton père t'as appris ça, n'est ce pas ? les yeux de Malfoy s'enflammèrent, mais elle était trop en colère pour s'en soucier.

Il attrapa chacune de ses épaules, résistant son envie de la secouer et de lui frapper l'arrière de sa tête contre le mure

_Ne dis plus _jamais_ un mot sur mon père, Sang-de-Bourbe, grogna-t-il.

Hermione parla à travers une mâchoire serrée, laisse moi partir, espèce d'abruti ! Elle croisa son regard sans se dérober, même lorsqu'il serra ses épaules encore plus. Elle tremblait, mais il se doutait que c'était plus de colère que de peur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater à quel point elle semblait fragile, mais complètement puissante avec toute l'énergie furieuse émanant d'elle. Elle lui cria dessus, et essaya de se dégager, Laisse-moi, dégages de là, Draco Malfoy ! »

Sa voix se répercuta à travers le haut toit du couloir, et Draco réalisa soudainement à quel point ce conflit était arrivé « Ne dis plus rien sur mon père, sur ma famille. Jamais, dit-il, plus calmement à présent. Hermione sentit que sa prise sur ses épaules s'était desserrée presque entièrement, jusqu'à ce que ses mains soient posées sans la moindre pression sur sa peau, ne parles plus d'eux.

_Alors laisse-moi tranquille, répondit-elle du tac-au-tac, et assure toi que ta bande d'hommes de main suive ton exemple.

Draco hocha la tête, un mouvement rigide et subtile, qui suffit néanmoins à dissiper la tension dans l'air.

_Une dernière condition, dit Hermione, et Draco fût surpris de voir un semblant de sourire sur ses lèvres. Il les regarda, hésitant.

_Oh, tout ce que tu voudra, répondit-til sarcastiquement.

_J'aurais besoin que tu me relâche. Elle lança un regard à ses mains, toujours posées sur ses épaules. Il se racla la gorge et recule de deux pas, lissant le devant de sa chemise avec un air de dignité conservée. »

Elle le regarda d'une drôle de façon et lui tendit sa baguette magique. Elle s'attendait presque à le voir la lui arracher des mains et à la serrer contre sa poitrine comme s'il s'agissait de l'Anneau Unique, et elle faillit rire lorsqu'il la prit timidement, n'utilisant que son pouce et son index. Au lieu de rester discuter après une bonne dispute, Hermione le laissa derrière et marcha rapidement vers les portes derrière lesquelles l'attendait la bibliothèque.

« Pourquoi tu ne leur colle pas de retenue ? s'écria soudainement Draco, Hermione se retourna, les sourcils haussés, les gens qui se moquent de toi. Je veux dire, tu es préfète.

Hermione sourit tristement, Je ne peux pas mettre une maison entière en détention, si ? » Puis elle disparut, les portes de la bibliothèque se fermant derrière elle.

* * *

Draco resta planté là pendant un moment, rangeant sa baguette magique et repensant aux mots de Hermione. Il n'avait pas remarqué l'acharnement qu'il avait causé contre Granger, mais en y pensant, plusieurs souvenir lui vinrent en tête, il réalisa qu'il avait souvent été un témoin oculaire plusieurs fois. Il se souvint de Goyle envoyant un sort sur son cartable, le déchirant et causant le déversement de tout son contenu ( _Pourquoi trimbalait-elle autant de foutus livre de toute façon ?_ pensa-t-il). Suivi d'une image de Pansy déversant des quantités non négligeables de pus de Snargalouf sur l'arrière de la tête de Granger (s'assurant de recouvrir une bonne partie de ses cheveux) la veille même. Peu de temps après, Draco ne pouvait plus compter sur deux mains le nombre de fois où il avait vu Granger subir une farce par ses amis, in n'inclut même pas les cas où il initiait l'action. Il se sentit stupide; pourquoi prenait-il le risque d'attirer tellement d'attention sur lui même dans un moment pareil ?

Peu importe, il allait arrêter ça. Il se convainc qu'il devait le faire, juste pour rester profil bas.

Il se donna aussi une claque mentale pour s'être enflammé à ce point là quelques secondes plus tôt. Quel avantage avait-il à provoquer l'élève impure préférée de Dumbledore ?

Il s'imagina (assez à contrecœur) la façon qu'il avait eu de la pousser dans le mur. Il aurait pu jurer avoir entendu une part de son corps se basse. La façon dont elle l'avait regardé, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à mieux de la part d'une personne comme lui... Ce regard le fit sentir inférieur, accompagné de ses mots cinglants « _Ton père t'as appris ça, n'est ce pas ?_ » ... Il avait au moins repris la raison, avait relâché sa pression sur elle, il espérait ne pas avoir laissé d'évidences telles que des bleus. Il se souvint de ses mains, posées sur ses épaules. Il regarda le sol, ses yeux creusant des trous dans la surface. Ses mains, comme si elles étaient en repos, picotèrent lorsqu'il essaya de les changer en poings, avant de les ré-ouvrir et de les desserrer autant que possible. Il les releva au niveau de ses yeux, hypnotisé pendant un instant, comme si il cherchait une évidence d'elle sur ses mains.

« Draco, Malfoy releva la tête et ses yeux atterrirent sur Severus Rogue, s'avançant vers lui, l'ourlet de ses robes noires tournoyant autour de ses pieds, ressemblant à une manifestation de la mort, que fais-tu ici ?

_J'imagine que je suis venu lire, répondit sèchement Draco. L'instinct le poussa à enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches, pour une raison quelconque il ne voulait pas que Rogue les voit.

_Je t'ai demandé de venir à mon bureau lorsque tes cours étaient terminés pour la journée, dit Rogue. Plus il s'approchait de Draco puis celui-ci pouvait sentir ses yeux l'analyser, l'as-tu oublié ?

_Je n'ai pas le temps de vous parler, dit Draco, j'ai une montagne de devoirs, et vous avez tendance à me retenir longtemps.

_Il y a plus important que tes notes cette année, Draco, comme tu le sais bien, dit Rogue furtivement, il est impératif qu'on se parle.

_Ah ? Et vous comptez m'y forcer ? demanda Draco, s'énervant, vous ne pouvez vous mêler que de mes notes dans votre cours. Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à vous demander conseil !

_J'en suis conscient, dit Rogue dans un ton ennuyé, j'aurais voulu croire que vous _voudriez_ mon conseil, il pourrait vous être utile dans vos... tentatives.

_Et qu'est ce que vous en savez, de mes _tentatives_ , comme vous le dites ? s'écria Draco, Vous n'avez aucun droit à vous mêler de ma vie. De plus, quel conseil pourriez vous me donner, dans un travail que vous n'avez jamais pu accomplir ?

_Je n'ai jamais essayé d'accomplir le travail qu'on t'a confié », répondit Rogue calmement.

Draco soupira, frustré, il bouscula Severus pour passer, et ce dernier n'essaya pas de l'arrêter. Si Draco était en état de penser clairement, il se serait demandé comme Rogue avait su où le trouver, et si il avait assisté à la scène entre lui et la Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais dans son état actuel, il marcha simplement vers la salle commune des Serpentards, sa fierté blessée, sa tranquillité brisée, et ses mains brûlantes.

* * *

Le dîner dans la Grande Salle produisait une cacophonie de voix, de vaisselle s'entrechoquant et de rires bien plus vivide que le petit-déjeuner de ce matin. Il semblerait que la pensée du Vendredi approchant (suivi du Week-End) suffisait à égayer l'esprit de mort dont Poudlard avait semblé souffrir ces derniers temps. Bientôt les étudiants allaient recommencer à étudier comme avant, mais à présent c'était assez de savoir qu'ils s'en étaient sortis durant le premier mois

Dès que Harry s'assit devant eux, Ron le bombarda de questions

«T'as vu Dumbledore ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Il t'as dit quoi ? Son visage était ébloui par l'excitation, Fumseck était là ?

Hermione lui lança un regard intrigué auquel il répondit avec un air sérieux.

_J'adore cet oiseau, il est tellement noble ! Il fourra de la tourte à la viande dans le trou-noir lui servant de bouche.

Lavande couvrit sa joue de baisers, Oh Ronald, tu es si sensible !

_Il voulait juste savoir si tout se passait bien, mentit Harry, détestant la facilité qu'il avait à le faire, Il m'a même demandé si je voulais abandonner mon poste de capitaine. Hermione arqua un sourcil, plutôt impressionnée par son mensonge. _Bof,_ pensa-t-elle _, il s'est sûrement préparé à une enquête,_ Et oui, Fumseck était là, il y est presque toujours.

Les épaules de Ron flanchèrent un peu, Oh, d'accord... J'imagine que c'est mieux que rien, Après un moment d'hésitation il demanda nerveusement, T-tu ne va pas abander ton poste, si ?

_Bien sûr que non, répondit Harry, mais ça ne va pas dire que je vais rendre ça plus facile pour toi de rentrer. Je ne te ferai aucune faveur, alors entraîne toi bien.

l'estomac de Harry se transforma en gouffre, bien que son ton était assez léger; il détestait cacher quoi que ce soit à Ron et Hermione, et spécialement Ginny, à qui il ne cachait rien depuis sa seconde année. Toutefois, la vérité avait été ordinaire.

Il était allé au bureau de Dumbledore en s'attendant à recevoir sa première leçon, mais la majorité du temps fût consacré à des questions variant de ce que ressentait Harry après son au revoir au Dursleys à sa capacité à supporter le fait d'être l'Élu. Le mensonge (ou plutôt, la fausseté) était situé dans son omission des dernières minutes passées avec Dumbledore, lorsque celui-ci lui avait dit de revenir le Lundi prochain à huit heures. Harry n'avait aucune idée d'où tout cela allait mener, mais il était sûr qu'il était censé y aller seul. Tôt ou tard Harry allait devoir apprendre à rester debout de ses propres moyens, après tout. Comment pouvait il espérer entraîner un de ses amis avec lui jusqu'à la fin ?

 _L'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..._

Depuis le début ça devait être lui. Il devait être l'Élu, et si Dumbledore lui demandait de tout confier à ses amis, Harry savait que c'était parce qu'il s'inquiétait qu'il ne pouvait pas tout supporter tout seul. Peut-être qu'il pensait Harry trop jeune, trop dépendant. Cependant les événements de l'année dernière, menant finalement à la bataille du Ministère, avaient appris à Harry une leçon très précieuse : Il ne pouvait pas se cacher derrière les efforts, ni compter sur les meilleures compétences de ses amis. Il devait trouver un moyen de s'élever de sa propre volonté si il voulait avoir une chance d'arrêter l'homme que lui seul pouvait vaincre.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! Une review serait toujours appréciée ~**


	5. Réalisations envahissantes

Albus Dumbledore soupira et s'installa à nouveau dans sa chaise. A la lumière du feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée, il examina la lueur malicieuse qui semblait émaner de la pierre incrustée dans la bague qu'il tenait dans sa main non-brûlée. Le symbole sur sa surface intriguait grandement Dumbledore, le même qu'il utilisait jadis dans ses lettres durant une grande partie de sa jeunesse. Il n'en avait jamais vu une représentation si authentique.

Un coup frappé à sa porte le sortit de ses pensées. Il se redressa et demanda à son visiteur d'entrer

«Ah, Severus, le salua Dumbledore, et il désigna le siège de l'autre côté de son bureau, mais Rogue secoua légèrement la tête, préférant rester debout, je suis ravi que vous ayez trouvé le temps de me rendre visite. Quoique, je me doute que vous êtes là pour une raison.

Il y avait effectivement une évidente rigidité dans les épaules de Rogue, et il commença à faire les cent pas, Il ne me fait pas confiance, Albus, dit-il finalement, Il ne veut pas me parler de ses plans, et je ne m'attends pas à ce que la situation change.

Les rides qui marquaient le front de Dumbledore se creusèrent davantage lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils en direction de Severus.

_Il a besoin de temps, dit-il, Draco viendra vous voir de sa propre volonté, Severus. Peut-être cela prendra-t-il du temps, mais vous ne pouvez pas forcer les choses. Je suppose que lorsqu'il aura échoué deux ou trois fois, il demandera votre conseil, Draco vous a _toujours_ fait confiance. »

Rogue sentit ses lèvres se courber en un sourire sardonique, Cela fait bien longtemps que Draco ne m'a pas fait confiance, le silence qu'il reçut en réponse frustra Rogue, Ne le réalisez vous pas, Albus ? Il n'acceptera jamais mon aide. Il me semble qu'il me méprise, et ce depuis le Tournois des Trois Sorciers.

Dumbledore sembla prêt à répondre pendant un instant, mais Rogue continua à parler, Il me considère comme l'un d'entre eux, vous savez. Et malgré toutes ses actions à travers les ans, toutes les fois où il s'est vanté du contraire, Draco veut s'éloigner autant que possible du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il me voit comme son bras droit !

_C'est peut-être vrai, médita Dumbledore, peut-être avez vous raison, mais vous savez qu'il nous faut rester vigilants... De plus, si Draco choisit d'emprunter ce chemin là, si il ne surmonte pas sa peur et qu'il décide d'accomplir sa tache, il demandera l'aide du bras droit de Voldemort avant celle de qui que ce soit d'autre... Avez vous essayé de lui parler ? »

Rogue hocha la tête, son regard posé sur les flammes dansant dans la cheminée.

« J'imagine que ça s'est mal passé.

Il secoua la tête, Je lui ai demandé de venir dans mon bureau hier, il n'est jamais venu. Je l'ai suivi et l'ai vu coincer Granger à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Il est devenu négligent, Albus. Il se fiche de savoir que ses actions peuvent être remarquée.

Rogue aurait souhaiter continuer, mais il se tût lorsque Dumbledore lava sa main droite, Avez vous vu ce qui s'est passé entre eux ?

_Entre qui ? Rogue fit pivoter sa tête pour regarder Dumbledore distraitement.

_Entre Draco et Mademoiselle Granger, explicita Dumbledore.

_Rien qui soit de grand intérêt, dit Rogue rapidement, pressé de reprendre le cours de leur conversation. Il décrit la façon dont Draco l'a attaqué, la manière dont elle l'avait tenu à distance en utilisant sa propre baguette baguette contre lui avant qu'il ne la plaque contre un mur, A la fin, elle lui fit promettre de la laisser seule à condition qu'elle garde ses remarques sur sa famille pour elle-même. conclut-il, se sentant plutôt ridicule; Il lui semblait inconvénant de parler des problèmes d'adolescents d'une manière aussi sérieuse.

_Quand cela s'est-il produit ?

_Tout de suite après le cours de Potions. »

« Je vois... fût tout ce que répondit Dumbledore pendant un certain temps, Excusez-moi, Severus pour cette hypothèse... Mais il me semble que Draco s'intéresse bien plus à Mademoiselle Granger.

_Est-ce si surprenant ? Au vu de son sang, _et_ de sa relation avec Potter, ce comportement n'est pas bien surprenant. dit Rogue, peinant à suivre le fil de la conversation que Dumbledore avait soudainement décidé d'avoir. Ce qui me concerne c'est qu'il agit sans penser. Il attire l'attention sur lui même de la pire des façons. La moitié de sa promotion le pense souillé par le côté obscur à cause de son lien avec Lucius Malfoy, et le voilà qui tourmente une Préfète Née-Moldue.

_Dans l'aspect, il n'y a rien d'étrange, vus avez raison. Mais... dit Dumbledore, C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine qu'il initie une dispute personnelle avec Hermione. Il ne l'a jamais fait avant; Il provoque généralement ou . De plus, son effort pour l'intimider a uniquement causé une entente mutuelle.»

Rogue garda le silence, attendant que Dumbledore développe sa pensée, Combien de fois avez vous vu Draco négocier une trêve avec qui que soit, everus ? Une Née-Moldue, qui plus est, comme vous venez de le dire.

Rogue résista à l'envie de hausser les épaules, plus que frustré. Dumbledore détourna les yeux.

«Peut-être ne le voyez vous pas, dit-il calmement. Peut-être même qu'il n'y a rien à y voir... Pourtant... Dumbledore garda le silence pendant une minute entière.

Rogue essaya d'être compréhensif. Il était au courant que ces pauses fréquentes allaient arriver pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore s'accoutume à sa condition. Ensuite, son cas allait empirer.

_Puis-je vous demander un service, Severus ? Rogue arqua un sourcil inquisiteur, Parlez à Horace pour moi, voyez comment Draco et Mademoiselle Granger se débrouillent en Potions. Essayez de savoir si quelque chose s'est passé entre eux pour causer cette rencontre.

_Ne serait-ce pas suspicieux ? demanda Rogue, son visage soudainement inexpressif.

_Pas du tout, Dumbledore releva les yeux, légèrement confus, Vous êtes de directeur de la maison de Draco. Qu'y a-t-il de si étrange à ça ?

_Oui, pour Slughorn cette histoire est plausible, dit Rogue, agacé, mais Draco ne sera pas convaincu aussi facilement.

_Ça ne fait aucune différence, dit Dumbledore, il vous en voudra, bien entendu. Mais il saura que vous le faîtes pour lui. »

Rogue finit par accepter, essayant de se souvenir que Dumbledore se trompait rarement; Il y avait toujours une raison à chacune de ses décisions. Cependant, en s'éloignant du bureau de Dumbledore, in ne put s'empêcher de se maudire d'y être allé. Il y était entré à la recherche de conseils et était revenu avec une mission et une petite tape sur la tête.

* * *

Le Vendredi, anticipé universellement par l'intégralité du corps étudiant vint et passa d'une manière si paisible que Hermione fût sûre que Draco avait tenu sa promesse: Avant leur confrontation elle avait enduré un mauvais tour de la part des Serpentards chaque fois que l'un d'eux la voyais, et maintenant elle pouvait lever la main pour répondre en cours de Métamorphose sans subir de moquerie de la part de Pansy Parkinson.

En fait, durant un cours de Métamorphose particulièrement rauque, Malfoy avait frapper l'arrière du crâne de Crabbe lorsque celui-ci avait essayé de jeter un sort à Hermione. Et, lorsque Granger était passée près d'eux à a sortie de la salle, Malfoy avait froncé les sourcils de manière menaçante lorsque Pansy avait ouvert la bouche pour balancer une insulte. Pansy avait boudé, bien entendu, et Crabbe s'était plaint, mais jusque là aucun d'eux n'avait cherché à savoir la raison du changement d'attitude de Draco (La vérité étant qu'ils étaient habitués à ses caprices)

Hermione, de son côté, n'était pas reconnaissante, même si il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le soit; Il avait croisé son regard, avec l'air de dire « _Tu vois ? Il te laisseront tranquille à présent, grâce à moi. De rien !»_ Elle l'avait jute foudroyé du regard avec reproche. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si ils avaient commencé à agir ainsi, alors ce n'était pas un grand service rendu. De plus, elle avait dû l'obliger à les calmer.

Le Week-End passa également très rapidement, les deux jours semblant ne former qu'un seul, même si Hermione avait trouvé le temps de visiter le terrain pour voir Harry faire les premiers essais en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor (Elle avait ressenti une grande fierté en voyant Harry s'occuper de l'affaire; il avait semblé si confortable, dans son élément, criant des ordres et prenant des décisions. La seule tâche dans cette journée autrement parfaite avait été Cormac McLaggen, l'imbécile arrogant qui avait remplacé Ron en tant que Préfet au début de l'année. Il avait été si orgueilleux, si insupportable, que Hermione ne pût empêcher sa bouche de former le mot " _Confundo_ " et de diriger sa baguette magique vers lui lorsqu'il participait aux tests de Gardien).

Le dimanche fut ponctué par l'arrivée d'un message pour Harry et Hermione de la part de Slughorn. Ginny l'avait délivré, se laissant tomber sur sa chaise avec un soupir exaspéré, elle avait dit : «Il t'a invité, toi Harry et moi pour une fête ce Vendredi, elle regarda Hermione avec un air assez insolent, Il dit qu'on doit avoir des cavaliers, si on peut. J'ai déjà le mien, bien entendu, tu penses ramener qui, Hermione ?

Ron se joignit à la conversation, sauvant Hermione, Est-ce qu'il a parlé de moi ?

Ginny cligna des yeux, Il aurait dû ?

_Bien sûr qu'il aurait dû ! s'écria Ron

_Eh bien il n'a rien dit, pas une fois. dit Ginny d'un ton léger, Tu en as de la chance, frérot. Tu ne rates rien, crois moi. Demande à Harry, elle lui donna un coup de coude, Lui et moi avons été sujets aux horreurs du Club des Slugs depuis le premier instant dans le Poudlard Express.

_Ce n'est pas le soucis, répondit Ron d'un ton vexé, et il frémit lorsque le Moine de Pouffsouffle vola près de lui, je veux dire... Bordel ! Cette homme a invité mes deux meilleurs amis, ma foutue _sœur,_ et ma foutue petite amie. On pourrait croire qu'il me laisserait une invitation ! Il planta sa fourchette dans sa viande de mouron et commença à y découper des traits furieux avec son couteau. Il grimaça lorsque Lavande le tapa sur l'arrière de la nuque, faisant rougir la peau.

_Je m'excuse, dit-il, se forçant à sourire calmement, tu n'es pas foutue, mon amour, tu es magnifique.

_Tu comptes venir, Lavande ? demanda Harry.

_Oui. Parvati et moi lui avons acheté des bonbons de Honeydukes pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue au début de l'année, et il nous a invité à sa fête pour le Club des Slug. minauda Lavande, ignorant les regards furieux de Ron, quel horrible nom pour un club. ajouta-t-elle pensivement.

Ginny se contenta de rouler des yeux et regarda Hermion, j'allais oublier, dit-elle, se penchant plus vers Harry lorsqu'il glissa un bras autour d'elle, le Professeur Slughorn t'a demandé de te rendre à son bureau lorsque tu aura raccompagné les élèves au dortoir.

Hermione grogna, Eh bien il devra prendre son mal en patience jusqu'à demain; je suis tellement fatiguée que je risque de m'écrouler sur le chemin de la tour.

_Il a dit que c'était très important, dit Ginny, avec un sourire d'excuse, Il a dit qu'il aurait attendu si il l'avait pu, mais " _la_ _question est de trop grande importance."_ conclut-elle dans une imitation remarquable du ton pompeux de Slughorn.

* * *

Ce fut donc le cœur lourd et résigné que Hermione raccompagna les jeunes Gryffondors avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Slughorn, n'appréciant pas le sentiment d'être dans un endroit si éloigné à cette heure de la nuit.

Elle faillit se heurter à la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait de voir, Draco Malfoy, qui semblait réunir le courage de frapper à la porte. Il s'éloigna d'elle avant qu'elle ne puisse le toucher.

Draco la regarda avec une expression fermée, se souvenant de leur rencontre ce Vendredi. «Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il, sa voix manquant le ton pétulant habituel.

_Le Professeur Slughorn m'a demandé de venir ici, répondit-elle, pour quoi tu es là, _toi ?_

_Il m'a demandé de venir aussi, marmonna Malfoy

_Oh, s'ensuivit un silence assez gênant. Malfoy semblait incapable de la regarder, se concentrant sur son pied en train de donner des petits coups de pied près du sol.

_Puis-je ? » proposa Hermione, et Draco se mit de côté pour la laisser frapper à la porte.

Un petit rectangle s'ouvra dans la porte et un œil larmoyant scruta leurs visages avant que la fente ne soit fermée et le son de multiples serrures cliquetantes ne leur parvienne de l'autre côté du bois; une moment plus tard la porte s'ouvra et Slughorn les pressa à l'intérieur, déblatérant ses habituelles salutations joviales.

«Bonsoir, bonsoir ! s'exclama-t-il, et Hermione se retint de froncer les sourcils lorsqu'il place sa main sur son dos pour la guider vers un des fauteuils. Draco la regarda se raidir et combattit son envie de faire un commentaire; il n'avait aucune raison de s'en occuper. Monsieur Malfoy, asseyez vous ici, je vous prie. » dit le professeur en indiquant la place près de Hermione

Il s'assit à environ un pied d'elle et il communiquèrent en regards méprisants, semblant dire : «Je te déteste, ce à quoi il répondait : Comme si ça me faisait plaisir d'être avec toi.

_Je suis conscient que vous devez être très fatigués, dit-it, et je m'excuse de vous empêcher de rejoindre vos dortoirs respectifs

Slughorn sembla s'attendre à les entendre rejeter une pensée pareille, mais ni Hermione ni Draco n'avait envie de répondre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Draco

_Le Professeur Rogue m'a demandé de le tenir au courant de votre progrès dans mon cours, et je suis navré de t'annoncer que j'ai dû répondre par la stricte vérité.

Hermione tourna légèrement son visage pour cacher son sourire à Malfoy.

_Je sais bien que vous êtes loin d'être le pire, mais vous êtes un Préfet, et vous devez garder un certain niveau pour garder un tel privilège. Bien entendu, le Professeur Rogue ne fût pas heureux d'entendre un tel rapport. continua-t-il, avec un froncement de sourcil condescendant. Il a demandé à ce que vous suiviez des leçons supplémentaires, et je suis tout à fait d'accord.

Les yeux de Slughorn se tournèrent vers Hermione, qui avait à présent arrêté de sourire. Qu'en pensez vous, Mademoiselle Granger ? Vous étiez volontaire ! J'ai donc naturellement répondu à Severus que vous étiez à la hauteur du défi. »

Draco se tourna vers Hermione. Ses yeux exprimaient toute sa colère et son indignation. Hermione se raidit, avec l'impression qu'un projecteur s'était matérialisé au-dessus d'elle, s'abattant sur elle avec un fracas assourdissant. Elle se posa immédiatement une centaine de questions: Où allait-elle trouver le temps d'aider Malfoy ? Elle en avait sûrement un peu. Comment pouvait-elle s'extraire de cette situation ? _Comment_ s'était elle permis de se retrouver dans une position si précaire.

Ce fût son tour de recevoir un froncement de sourcil de la part de Slughorn, ce qui lui fit réaliser le temps qu'elle avait passé là, à le regarder.

«Je dois dire, très chère, que j'ai honnêtement pensé que vous seriez plus enthousiaste. Vous avez vous même fait remarquer l'aide dont Draco a besoin. De plus, Slughorn s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise, son ventre énorme ondulant à chaque mouvement, le Professeur Snape a demandé à Dumbledore d'apporter son soutien, ce qu'il a fait.

_Jamais, dit Draco, secouant la tête avec véhémence, je n'ai pas besoin de foutus leçons, surtout pas de _sa_ part. Je préfère encore me planter, merci bien.

Les pupilles de Slughorn se rétrécirent lorsqu'il regarda Draco, je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix, , dit-il, son ton nettement plus froid à présent. En tant que Directeur de votre Maison j'ai le droit d'ajuster votre emploi du temps comme je le souhaite - pour votre bien, bien entendu. le Directeur lui même pense que la responsabilité qu'il vous a accordé nécessite de bonnes compétences. J'aurais pensé que vous seriez plus reconnaissant devant tant d'attention consacrée à votre bien-être, mais que vous le vouliez ou non, vous allez accepter l'aide qui vous est offerte.

Draco avait envie de crier; de dire à Slughorn qu'il avait tort, que Rogue ne voulait que l'occuper pour avoir son moment de gloire, et que Dumbledore ne souhaitait que de le surveiller. Mais qu'allait Slughorn y comprendre ?

Hermione parla à présent, avec une voix suppliante, Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait le faire, Professeur ? Ce n'est pas nécessaire que je le fasse moi-même, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, je demande cela parce que je suis très prise par les cours cette année, chaque cours de niveau A.S.P.I.C que je trouve, en plus de mes devoirs de Préfète, et le temps qui n'est pas consumé par ces deux choses, je le consacre à essayer de dormir.

_Je comprend, Mademoiselle Granger, mais je comptais réellement sur vous, dit Slughorn, ses joues frémissant par la force du soupire qu'il poussa par la suite, ce n'est pas comme si Potter pouvait le faire, avec le Quidditch et les cours, et tout ce qui le tient occupé en ce moment, de plus. Vous avez bien dit, ce Jeudi que vous seriez ravie de consacrer un peu de temps à aider ceux dans le besoin.

Les secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles Hermione fut impressionnée par la mémoire de Slughorn, et Draco priait silencieusement, _N'accepte pas, Granger. Dis lui de la fermer, pour l'amour de dieu._

_Je... Oh, très bien alors.

_Fantastique ! Slughorn frappa ses mains adipeuses ensemble et se leva, leur faisant signe de le suivre, je savais que vous n'alliez pas me décevoir. Maintenant, j'en ai déjà parlé avec McGonagall et Rogue, et nous avons décidé que chaque lundi et mercredi vous utiliserez tous les deux une période de libre avant le déjeuner pour venir au donjon tant qu'il est vide, où M. Malfoy pourra profiter de l'avantage qu'est votre connaissance, Mademoiselle Granger...»

* * *

Draco et Hermione sortirent du donjon et empruntèrent l'escalier en spirale menant aux rez-de-chaussée, Hermione traîna légèrement derrière, laissant au minimum dix marches entre eux. Malfoy parla soudainement.

«Tu pouvais juste pas dire non, pas vrai ? lança-t-il, la regardant par-dessus son épaule.

_Je suis pas d'humeur, Malfoy, répondit-elle d'une voix ennuyée. Il atteignit le premier étage et tourna, comme pour l'attendre. La main de Hermione plongea dans sa poche et se referma autour de sa baguette magique. Tu penses vraiment que j'ai _envie_ de perdre mon temps et mon énergie sur toi ? Je déteste cette situation. Je... Je l'abhorre. Juste parce que tu es un incompétent, je dois occuper mon temps avec encore plus d'inepties.

_Pourtant t'as accepté assez rapidement, répondit Malfoy du tac-au-tac, lui souriant d'une façon qui était connue pour l'énerver, je me suis même demandé si je ne voulais pas le boulot, vu comment tu t'es peu battu. De plus, je sais que tu aimes être près de moi.

Hermione ricana, détrompe-toi, furet, elle fût heureuse de le voir se dérober. Elle s'abstenait d'utiliser cette insulter, simplement pour qu'elle ne perde jamais son effet, de plus, la dernière fois que j'ai été près de toi m'a presque causé une paralysie.

Draco s'imagina à nouveau, poussant Granger contre le mur. Il y pensait bien assez ces derniers temps; il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle le lui rappelle.

Elle regarda ses yeux se détacher d'elle pour que son regard se pose finalement sur ses pieds, j'essayais pas de te _paralyser._ marmonna-t-il.

_Mais tu essayais de me faire du mal, répondit-elle, ou de me faire peur, du moins. Et t'as réussi à accomplir ton premier objectif, j'ai encore des bleus pour m'en rappeler.

Sa voix s'estompa et Draco releva les yeux vers ses épaules, s'attendant peut-être à ce qu'ils l'accusent.

_Encore une fois, Granger. cracha-t-il, et les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il n'y pensent réellement, Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. J'étais en colère, et tu ne peux que te blâmer pour ça.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, sérieusement ? dit-elle, c'est _ça_ l'idée que tu te fais d'excuses ? »

Il s'indigna immédiatement. Tourna les talons et continua son chemin. Hermione attendit que ses pas s'estompent avant de suivre le même chemin, un sourire passant sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Le soir suivant, Hermione se retrouva assise sur le tapis en face du feu dans la tour Gryffondor, entourée par des amis compatissants. Elle leur parla du travail que Slughorn lui avait confié, et elle se sentait un peu étrange, avec toute l'attention qui lui était accordée. Harry était confortablement assis sur l'un des fauteuils, tenant la main de Ginny qu'elle avait posé sur ses genoux, recroquevillée sur le tapis à ses pieds (Ils semblaient éprouver un besoin vital de se toucher à chaque fois qu'ils étaient assez proches pour le faire). Lavande était perchée sur le genou de Ron, et Hermione pouvait le voir en train d'essayer de la regarder à travers la masse de boucles blondes.

«Tu devra aller voir McGonagall. dit-il, et Harry hocha la tête avec véhémence, elle arrêtera ça, d'une façon brutale, comme toujours.

_Elle n'est pas brutal, Ronald, lui reprocha Hermione, de plus, elle est déjà au courant. Slughorn lui a demandé d'arranger mon emploi du temps, avec la permission de Dumbledore, en plus.

Les sourcils de Harry se haussèrent tellement qu'ils semblaient pouvoir se détacher aux racines de ses cheveux avant d'être envoyés dans l'air, Dumbledore est d'accord, ce n'était pas une question, mais Hermione hocha tout de même la tête.

_Apparemment, Rogue lui a demandé de l'aide. Juste pour accélérer un peu les choses, j'imagine. »

Harry réfléchit pendant un long moment, ses yeux se perdant dans la pièce avec un air de concentration intense que Hermione connaissait si bien. Les flammes de la cheminée se reflétait sur ses lunettes, rendant ses yeux difficiles à voir, mais son air maussade avait développé un certain aspect depuis le temps. Tout ceux qui connaissaient Harry assez pouvaient savoir quand il était plongé dans ses pensées.

«Qu'est ce qu'il y a, mon cœur ? demanda Ginny, se redressant pour frotter son index contre son torse, le rappelant à eux. Ses yeux s'éclaircirent lorsqu'il la regarda, et il s'adresa à nouveau à Hermione

_Tu ne vois pas ? Il examina leurs visages inexpressifs et s'empêcha de rouler des yeux, Dumbledore sait qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec lui, c'en est la preuve ! Malfoy est un Mange-mort, c'est tellement évident !

Hermione échangea un regard prudent avec Ginny, Harry, dit-elle, Je veux bien avouer que Dumbledore veut probablement garder un œil sur Malfoy, mais ça ne fait pas de lui un Mange-mort. Dumbledore a plein de raisons de le surveiller sans pour autant le suspecter de quoi ce soit.

_Je ne peux pas être le seul à voir les signes ! dit-il d'un ton exaspéré.

_Il n'y a pas de signes, l'ami, dit Ron, avec un ton qu'il espérait être raisonnable, Tout ce qu'on a contre lui c'est cette séance de shopping qu'il a fait avec sa mère chez Barjow et Beurk, et-

_Et Malfoy a _clairement_ menacé le vendeur avec sa Marque, l'interrompit Harry, Vous ne l'avez pas entendu sur le train. Il se vantait presque de suivre les pas de son père.

_J'en suis sûre, Harry, dit Hermione, de la même façon qu'il s'est vanté d'être l'héritier de Serpentard durant notre seconde année.

_Exactement, Malfoy ne fait que parler, dit Ron, Depuis toujours. Je suis désolé, Harry, mais je ne peux pas imaginer Malfoy avoir les burnes de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide que rejoindre les forces de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Le regard de Harry passa de chacun de ses amis, les confrontant tous avec la même expression de doutes masqués, même Ginny. Il se redressa et frappa de ses doigts sur le bras de son fauteuil, Ok, peut-être que j'ai tort... Même si j'en doute sincèrement, mais tu dois tout de même être prudente, Hermione. Mange-mort ou pas, Mafoy est une menace.

Hermione ricana malgré l'air sérieux de Harry, Draco Malfoy est loin d'être menaçant, Harry. Je peux m'en occuper moi même.

_Je le sais bien, avoua-t-il, Mais tu es intelligente aussi, tu comprends ce que je veux dire... Dis moi si il se met à se comporter de manière étrange ? Tu le verras plus souvent, il y a des chances qu'il commette une erreur.

_Harry, je vais me répéter mais : Il y a peu de chances que Malfoy me dise quoi que ce soit à moi, Granger la Sang-de-Bourbe, qui ait une chance de le trahir, dit Hermione, constatant avec inconfort la lueur obsessive dans les yeux de Harry.

Ron laissa échapper une série de toussotements derrière les cheveux de Lavande, Chérie, laisse moi un peu d'air, tu es en train de m'étouffer ! »

* * *

«Foutues potions... Foutu salaud de Slughorn » les marmonnements violents de Draco le suivirent sur son chemin vers la salle de Potions. Il entendit leur écho, se réverbérant sur les pierres du mur humide.

Il était venu seul (évidemment) et décida de n'en parler à personne. Il se contenta de franchir la porte menant à l'escalier en spiral lorsqu'il fut sûr que personne ne pouvait le voir, et apprécia le fait que personne n'empruntait le chemin du donjon.

Il était en colère, c'était sûr; mais il ne pouvait pas être en colère envers Granger. Il était agacé par ses mots dans pendant le cours de potions, pour avoir été la source du problème avec son commentaire sur ses notes, mais il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient été poussés sans cérémonie dans me même bateau. Pendant les dernières semaines Granger avait été parfaitement claire sur le fait que le simple fait de le voir était répugnant pour elle, et il lui avait rendu la faveur. Pourtant, ils en étaient là.

ça ne voulait pas dire que Draco n'aurait pas préféré être coincé dans cette situation avec littéralement _n'importe qui_ d'autre (à part, bien entendu, Potter et Weasley) même cette andouille pompeuse de Ernie McMillan. Au moins il était de sang pur. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si cet enseignement forcé était le fruit du karma, pour s'être moqué de Potter et de ses cours de rattrapage en potion l'année dernière.

Draco avait cherché frénétiquement Rogue dans chaque recoin du château. Il avait finalement trouvé le professeur dans le couloir du troisième étage, il n'avait apparemment rien trouvé de plus intéressant à faire que de se balader à travers le château comme une sorte d'apparition macabre:

«Quelle part de "restez en dehors de mes affaires" n'avez vous pas compris ? s'exclama Malfoy, criant presque, Vous vous êtes débrouillé pour m'obtenir deux heures par semaine avec cette prude de Granger pendant je ne sais combien de temps !

Rogue regarda Draco de haut, avec un visage inexpressif. Je te fais une faveur, Draco, dit-il avec une expression impassible, que tu l'acceptes ou non, tu es sujet à une surveillance constante. Et te voilà qui te plantes dans un sujet où tu excelles normalement, et qui intimides des élèves nés-moldus sans la moindre gêne.

Draco recula, réalisant pour la première fois que Rogue avait peut-être été témoin de sa dispute avec Granger. Il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi ça le gênait tant que ça que Rogue l'ai vu, mais il avait l'impression que Rogue venait de découvrir un de ses secrets.

_Mais pourquoi _elle,_ dit Draco, Pourquoi l'impliquer ?

_Je ne l'ai pas impliquée, répondit Rogue, ne mentant que partiellement, le Professeur Slughorn l'a recommandée. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter. Je peux voir que tu es inquiet, Draco. Non ! -Ecoute moi ! il fit taire Malfoy, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour parler, en levant sa main. Ta mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres est une question de vie ou de mort, Draco ! Tu dois être blindé !

_Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

Rogue le fusilla du regard, ça n'a pas d'importance ! le coupa-t-il, ce que je veux dire, c'est que personne ne doit douter de ton innocence, si tu veux t'en sortir sans un aller-simple pour Azkaban.

Draco grinça des dents, D'accord, dit-il, mais ne pensez pas que vous pouvez vous approprier le moindre mérite quand j'aurai accompli ma mission. Je ferai ce que vous me demandez de faire cette fois, mais nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Je suis sérieux, _professeur. »_

Avec un dernier regard méprisant il s'éloigna de Rogue, qui le regarda avec lassitude.

Il savait que Rogue avait raison à propos de tout ce qu'il avait dit, il l'avait compris lorsqu'il avait ouvert le porte de la classe. Mais la flamme de son ressentiment frémit comme un animal apeuré dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il entra la salle et posa les yeux sur _elle_.

Hermione avait commencé à s'impatienter; dix minutes s'étaient écoulées sans le moindre signe de Maloy, c'était facile de se dire qu'il avait tout simplement refusé de venir. Ce genre de comportement lui ressemblait, il n'aurait même pas pris le temps de la prévenir. En fait, la moindre gêne qu'il aurait causé pour elle l'amuserait sûrement au plus haut point.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit si violemment qu'elle en sursauta.

«T'es en retard, dit-elle de mauvaise grâce, se rasseyant, J'allais t'abandonner.

_Ouais, comme tout le monde, Granger, désolé de te décevoir. Il soupira lourdement, se laissant tomber sur le tabouret à ses côtés, fermant les yeux et passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il ouvrit un œil pour la regarder, son menton posé sur sa main.

Hermione cligna des yeux, occupée à essayer de déchiffrer l'humeur de Malfoy. Elle pouvait voir qu'il s'inquiétait à propos de certaines choses, mais elle ne pouvait pas les définir exactement.

_Euh, tu vas bien ? Il ouvrit ses deux yeux, constatant que ses paroles étaient sorties toutes seules. Il ne put se souvenir de la dernière fois où quelqu'un lui avait posé une question personnelle sans avoir l'air inquiet de sa réaction. Elle le regarda simplement, attendant toujours une réponse. Il était clair qu'elle s'attendait à une vraie réponse, chose qu'il nota avec un mépris amusé.

_Je vais bien, dit-il finalement. il balaya la table du regard, essayant de trouver autre chose qui attirerait son attention. Où sont les chaudrons ? Les ingrédients ?

_On ne va rien _préparer_ aujourd'hui, dit elle d'une manière détachée. La pratique ne viendra que la semaine prochaine, à vrai dire. Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit un parchemin plié. Elle l'ouvrit et le lui passa par dessus la table, Draco remarqua ses ongles. Ils étaient propres, mais Draco aurait parié qu'elle était plus du genre à éviter le vernis à ongles.

_Tu plaisantes, non ? Il en rit presque, tant ce qui était écrit sur le parchemin était ridicule. Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je me serve d'un foutu syllabus ?!

-C'est juste là pour nous aider, répondit Hermione, pas perturbée pour le moins du monde, je ne le définirais pas comme un syllabus, pas nécessairement; c'est plus une sorte de programme pour ce qu'on _pourrait_ avoir besoin d'étudier, si tu en as besoin.

_Il y en a pour quatre ans de cours de potions dans cette charte, Granger, dit Malfoy. Hermione fut surprise de ne pas percevoir d'irritation dans sa voix. Il semblait simplement vouloir la tourmenter, je devrais être vexé que tu penses que je suis _si_ mauvais. Je me débrouille assez bien en potions !

_Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, répondit-elle, mais je dois au moins découvrir quels cours te causent problème.

_C'est juste ton côté perfectionniste qui parle, n'est ce pas ? dit-il, et Hermione lui prit le parchemin des mains, lui coupant la main avec au passage. Draco suça la peau entre son index et son pouce, ne semblant pas énervé.

_Pas besoin d'être si désagréable, Malfoy. s'exclama Hermione, et Draco sourit presque en entendant ça. Hermione toussota, comme je l'ai déjà dit, J'essayais juste de savoir dans quelles domaines tu as besoin d'aide. J'ai juste besoin que tu regardes cette charte et que tu me dises ce que tu as oublié, ou ce que tu as besoin de réviser. Je pense que c'est important qu'on révise les bases, pour que tu t'en rappelles plus facilement, ça te facilitera l'année. Puis on commencera la pratique...»

Elle continua à parler pendant un long moment, et Draco commença à être distrait. Il ne pensait à rien de spécial, mais ça lui faisait du bien de se vider l'esprit. Son cerveau se déconnecta et il regarda Granger parler, sachant qu'il fallait la laisser extérioriser avant de l'interrompre.

A un certain point, elle s'arrêta de parler et il se concentra sur elle.

Il répondit au hasard, mais ça sembla la satisfaire. « J'ai juste besoin de revenir sur les choses qu'on a fait chez Slughorn. Je me débrouillais très bien avant cette année.

Hermione hocha la tête, Dans ce cas là, on va revenir sur deux trois choses de la fin de l'année dernière, et tout ce qu'on a étudié cette année, d'accord ?

_Finissons-en, ok ? répondit-il, et Hermione ouvrit le livre de l'année dernière (Il était surpris qu'elle en garde une copie, mais il se rappela que c'était Granger), tournant les pages jusqu'aux derniers chapitres.

-Je me suis dit que tu pouvais commencer par les règles générales des derniers chapitres, en commençant par le principe de Mandalla sur les propriétés anti-venin clés.

Il prit son propre parchemin avant de tremper sa plume dans de l'encre. Il commença par copier les grandes lignes du chapitre et à définir des termes avec enthousiasme, et fut surpris de constater qu'il avait oublié la plupart de ses cours. Il était agacé de constater tout ce qui pouvait sortir de l'esprit d'une personne à cause de questions plus pressantes.

Les minutes passèrent; Draco étudiait et Hermione le regardait, commençant à douter de ses capacités à donner des cours particuliers. Elle réalisa à quel point elle devait sembler ridicule, assise silencieusement en regardant Malfoy le nez plongé dans son livre. N'était elle pas supposé _dire_ quelque chose ? Elle ne voulait pas l'interrompre, et ne chercha pas à attirer son attention vers elle.

En le regardant lire, s'interrompant uniquement par moments pour écrire quelque chose, Hermione constata qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça; il était tellement calme et concentré, son expression semblait relaxée, sans son froncement de sourcils omniprésent. Il avait l'air de ce qu'elle ressentait souvent, étudiant pendant des heures dans la bibliothèque, ne se préoccupant que du savoir devant elle. Elle ne le lui aurait jamais dit, mais à ce moment là Draco avait révélé la similarité qu'ils partageaient sans leur maquillage. Il l'aurait probablement insulté si elle ne faisait que le mentionner.

 _Qui aurait cru que ce soit possible,_ pensa Hermione, ricanant intérieurement.

Les yeux de Draco croisèrent les siens. Quoi ? demanda-t-il, et Hermione résista son envie de se frapper la tête contre la table, qu'est ce qui est possible ?

_Je ne faisais que penser, lâcha Hermione immédiatement. Draco fronça les sourcils, légèrement confus en voyant les oreilles de Hermione rougir. Je ne voulais pas le dire à haute voix. Ne fais pas attention à ça, continue à lire.

Il fut tenté de la taquiner. C'aurait été facile, vu son expression actuelle, agitée et inexplicablement embarrassée. Il se demanda quelles genres de pensées avait traversé son esprit pour la faire réagir de cette façon, mais il sut qu'essayer de trouver une réponse à cette question demanderait beaucoup d'efforts, et il n'était pas d'humeur à se disputer avec elle.

Hermione fut soulagée lorsqu'il détourna le regard, avec néanmoins un léger sourire en coin. Son regard balaya la salle, cherchant quelque chose sur lequel se concentrer, et se posa sur les aiguilles de l'horloge de Slughorn qui se rapprochaient de midi.

Après qu'un quart d'heure soit passé, la concentration de Draco fut brisée par Granger se tortillant sur son tabouret. Elle était en train de ranger ses affaires, les glissant promptement dans son sac, Il est l'heure de partir, dit-elle, mais j'aimerais voir ce que tu as écrit jusque là si tu es d'accord.

Draco hocha la tête et elle se pencha pour prendre ses notes, il put sentir son odeur et pensa immédiatement à des lilas. Ses épaules se raidirent et il se détourna d'elle, ce qu'elle remarqua.

_Quoi ? Je sens mauvais ? lança-t-elle sarcastiquement, fronçant les sourcils.

_Comme toujours, Granger, dit-il immédiatement. Je suis sûr que c'est un des symptômes de ton sang sale. Tu ne peux pas vraiment changer ça (pas de manière permanente, du moins) mais tu peux peut-être te reculer de dix pas pour que je puisse respirer à nouveau. »

Hermione avait envie de le gifler. Peut-être était ce à cause de la réapparition de son affreux sourire en coin (une image qui n'avait pas manqué à Hermione), ou peut-être était ce sa personnalité naturellement nuisible qui faisait trembler sa main, désirant rayer cet expression de son visage. Elle regagna le contrôle sur elle même au dernier moment et se redressa, mais pas avant que Malfoy ne constate sa colère.

Elle semblait refroidir l'air autour d'eux. Il contrôla sa propre expression et la laissa examiner ses notes, certain qu'une dispute entre eux allait occasionner un mal de crâne épouvantable pour lui.

«Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien, dit-elle avec appréciation, si tu continues comme ça tu pourra rattraper ton retard très rapidement.

_C'est ce que j'espère, dit Draco, avec une soudaine envie de la provoquer. Une seconde avant il avait été déterminé à éviter une dispute entre eux, mais il ne pouvait plus supporter la cordialité entre eux à présent. Le sentiment vint d'un coup et s'installa dans sa poitrine. Il voulait qu'elle soit en colère avec lui, comme d'habitude.

_Dis le moi si je perds mon temps, Malfoy, dit Hermione après un moment, je ne suis pas assez idiote pour penser que tu prends ces cours au sérieux, tu sais. Et je n'ai pas d'énergie à perdre sur quelqu'un qui n'apprécie même pas mes efforts.

_Et tu t'imagines que tu peux changer ça ? demanda-t-il.

_Je ne peux qu'espérer, dit Hermione, que tu te rende compte que c'est _ma_ vie que tu rends difficile, même si tu te fiches de la tienne.

_Ah, c'est là où tu te trompes, Granger : tu ne devrais pas t'imaginer que je me préoccupe de quoi que ce soit qui te concerne.

Hermione ne fit que secouer sa tête et rouler ses yeux, lui tendant ses notes. Il répondit en croisant les bras, refusant de les prendre. Alors elle fit un pas en avant et les plaqua sur la table, assez violemment pour le faire sursauter

_On se voit mercredi » dit-elle, et avec cela elle le laissa, assis sur son tabouret, se massant les tempes et sentant un mal de crâne venir.

* * *

 **Oh**

 **Mon**

 **Dieu**

 **Je sais je sais, j'ai pris mon temps sur ce chapitre, mais j'avais tellement de choses à faire ! *pleure* Je ne vais rien promettre pour la suite des chapitres, je m'attends à être bien plus lente à cause de l'école.**

 **Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est pour le mieux, ça donnera le temps à l'auteur de la fanfic d'updater ? :) on y croit !**

 **Merci de reviewer ! 3**


End file.
